He Vows to Protect Her, Always
by DM Cheng
Summary: The 7th Guardian of Vongola appeared, also known as Snow Guardian. But who is she? Hibari is willing to give his life to her. But why? -HibariXOC- First fanfic, please support!
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is my first fanfic! First time trying.. so please pardon me if there's any mistake make. Do let me know if you feel like telling me. **

**Summary: **The 7th Guardian of Vongola appeared, also known as Snow Guardian. But who is she? Hibari is willing to give his life to her. But why?

**Author Notes: **The story plot starts from the Ring Battle between Vongola & Varia. It will be focusing more on the Hibari & OC, therefore there will be some cut scenes and some twisted part from the original. But please bear with it! It's my first fanfic! Thank You!

**Characters: **Hibari X OC

**Sub-characters: **Colonello, Dino, Tsuna(they are more focus than the other characters)

**Genre: **Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

-|Start|-

**He Vows to Protect Her, Always**

**Prologue**

'Everywhere is darkness. I tried my best to open my eyes countless times, but it's still useless. Where am I? How long have I been in this darkness? And, who am I? Boss… Onii-san… Save me…'

'Kyoya… save me...'

'Kyo…ya…'

"Yu..ki…?"

'Uh! ... Another…dream…?' Waken up by the same nightmare, the President of Disciplinary Committee Club (DCC) walked to the window, looking down at the on-coming students, thinking deeply.

'Yuki, where are you?'

A soft knock on the door, "Kyoya-san, the school starts in 5min."

"hn…"

In classroom

"Reborn! Do you seriously want Dino-san to train Hibari-san? What if there's anything happen between the two of them?" Cried Tsuna.

-|End|-

**Ok, that's the end of the prologue. It's a prologue that's why it's short, but the rest of the chapters won't be that short! **

**What do you think about the story so far? Please review!**

**Any reviews/questions/suggestions are welcome! Just tell me =)**

**A/N: **Just to let the readers know, I have the next few chapters plot in mind. However, I will not put it all up at one go, but I aimed to upload each chapter within a week/7days. Because I hope that your reviews for each chapter will give me more ideas, more directions for my next chapter, therefore PLEASE REVIEW! So I can come out with more interesting story =)

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **


	2. The Battle of Vongola Rings

**Hi! Here's come the next chapter!**

**Thanks to those who has favorite my story. Hope you continue reading and REVIEW if you can! So I can make some improvement =) **

**666AnimeFan666 –** Thanks a lot for reviewing! I hope I won't let you down with the rest of the story

**Unknown Passerby **– The Ring battle is Varia Arc right? I can't rmb other part of the story which focusing on Varia =/ so I guess it is then!

**Author Notes: **The story plot starts from the Ring Battle between Vongola & Varia. It will be focusing more on the Hibari & OC, therefore there will be some cut scenes and some twisted part from the original. But please bear with it! It's my first fanfic! Thank You!

**Characters: **Hibari X OC

**Sub-characters: **Colonello, Dino, Tsuna(they are more focus than the other characters)

**Genre: **Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

**Previously:**

'_Yuki, where are you?'_

_A soft knock on the door, "Kyoya-san, the school starts in 5min." _

"_hn…"_

_In classroom_

"_Reborn! Do you seriously want Dino-san to train Hibari-san? What if there's anything happen between the two of them?" Cried Tsuna. _

-|Start|-

**He Vows to Protect Her, Always**

**Target 1: The Battle of Vongola Rings**

Going to the rooftop, taking a nap after school was a routine to him, but there's something different when he opened to the door.

"Hibari Kyoya… I have been waiting for you." Said a golden hair man.

"Who are you? Non-student of Namimori Middle School is not allowed to be in the school premise."

That golden hair man chuckled, "Chilled Kyoya, let me introduce myself, I am Dino Chiavarone, the current boss of Chiavarone mafia family, from Italy. I'm here upon Reborn's request to train you. So I guess you can consider me as your tutor. Hee hee."

"Infant? Why would he send a foreign idiot here to train me? And you are not allowed to call me by my name. I'll bite you to death if you do that one more time." Hibari groaned with his infamous tonfas ready in hand.

Dino grinned, "Ouch that's hurt, Kyo… " Hibari stared deathly to Dino, "haha, fine fine, Hibari, you are one impatient student here. I will fight with you, and if you can fight to my expectation, I will tell you the reason that you have been searching for 2 years." His face turned serious to Hibari.

"2 years ago?" Hibari questioned, "What do you know about 2 years ago? Who are YOU?"

"As I have said, I am the boss of Chia…oi!" Too late, Hibari has lost the control of his temper and thrush towards Dino. And there, they started their so-called 'training'.

On the other side of the rooftop, hiding 3 people and an infant. "Reborn, are you sure it's really ok? They're fighting! FIGHTING!" said Tsuna nervously.

"Haha interesting, I wonder who will win? Both look tough to me. Haha." Said, innocently, the tallest of all, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Tenth, don't worry! If anything happens to you, I will protect you!" Said rowdily, Gokudera Hayato.

Last but not least, the infant finally spoke, "That is the only way to train him as the Vongola Cloud Guardian. No time to waste worrying that two, you three, need to prepare for your fight with Varia."

"Hai!" Said the trio.

At night

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Shouted the boxer, Sun Guardian of Vongola.

"You did it, Onii-san!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Haha, Sempai's indeed strong!" said Yamamoto

"Tch, He's just lucky…" lied Gokudera.

"The winner goes to Vongola family." Announced by a twin with pink hair. That night, Vongola family won their first ring, the Sun.

"You did well, Ryohei, kora." Praised by a different infant.

"Thank you, Master Colonello! It's all because of your training that I won, to the extremely!" Shouted Ryohei, and he went to the trio friends.

Meanwhile, "Reborn, have you found her, kora?" Colonello asked quietly. Reborn silently think awhile and replied, "Yes, but she is in deep sleep, I'm afraid something might happen when she's awake." Colonello couldn't be happier that he has finally found her after 2 years, but at the same time, worried of the latter sentence. Seeing Colonello's worried face, Reborn spoke, "Don't worry for now, she's safe with Basil and Iemitsu. A few days more, you will get to see her."

Colonello silently smiled and thanked Reborn, but still have the worried look, 'I missed you, Yuki, where have you been all these 3 years? And what exactly happened? Kora.'

The next day

The next Vongola Ring Battle is Lighting Guardian, unfortunately Lambo, a 5 year-old kid, has lost. The injury made on Lambo was severe. In order to save Lambo, Tsuna had broken the rules; therefore, he has also lost his ring. This caused Tsuna and his friends worried. On the other hand, in the forest, the sound of the whip and tonfas, has been clashing each other non-stop. They have been 'training' for days and nights.

'Yuki, why am I doing this? Will I really get an answer from this foreign idiot?'

"I'll bite you to death!"

-|End|-

**So far ok? If you feel that it's weird, no link etc PLEASE LET ME KNOW! So that I won't carry on with the wrong path!**

**A/N: **Just in case anyone wonders, this story is somehow serious (but I will try my best to add in some jokes here and there if possible.) Please also tell me if it's too serious to even read! So that I can change/stop and not spoil anyone's eyes!


	3. Who is SHE?

**I'm back with the next chapter! Hope you still like it and please REVIEW!**

**A/N: **_**I'm not good in English. I did fail my English exams, so please pardon me with any mistake make. I had tried my best checking over and over again. **_

**Replies to all Reviewers!**

**Kuroitsubasa24: **I added something more to my story… I hope it will lighten the mood a bit? Haha X_X I tried my best! Please continue to read and give me comments =)

**Mukufan: **This is the longest chapter till now. I have put some story from next chapter together with this, I still think its short, but, I think it is a good start. Hope this chapter is better than the previous. Enjoy!

**Yenqi: **Thanks for the review! It's updated! Hope you like it.

**Kami-sama: **It's something that I have wanted to use and it's my first fanfic. I don't think it's about being original or not, it's more of individual's preference. I want to write something that I'm comfortable with instead of cracking my brain just to think of something _'original'_ but not from heart, as a beginner. And as I said, I'm not good in English, so pardon me. But anyway, still thank you for reviewing.

**-|X|-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

**Previously:**

_The next day_

_The next Vongola Ring Battle is Lighting Guardian, unfortunately Lambo, a 5 year-old kid, has lost. The injury made on Lambo was severe. In order to save Lambo, Tsuna had broken the rules; therefore, he has also lost his ring. This caused Tsuna and his friends worried. On the other hand, in the forest, the sound of the whip and tonfas, has been clashing each other non-stop. They have been 'training' for days and nights. _

'_Yuki, why am I doing this? Will I really get an answer from this foreign idiot?'_

"_I'll bite you to death!"_

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 2: Who is SHE?**

"Tell me foreign idiot, what is it about 2 years ago that you know?" Hibari asked, in the midst of battling with Dino.

"Can you not call me 'foreign idiot'?" Dino jumped out of Hibari's attack, "I have a name, called Dino." Dodging Hibari's tonfas from the right.

Both running into the forest out of Namimori Town. "You did not answer me. I'll bite you to death." Hibari pissed with Dino, dashing towards him faster and faster, catching up with Dino.

"Wait! Hibari…" Dino tried to stop Hibari, as he's REALLY too fast for Dino to catch up with the pace. Of course, Hibari IS NOT going to listen to that 'foreign idiot'.

"AH! Shit!" and, Dino tripped on a small rock and fell on his butt, "I'll bite you to death…" Hair covering Hibari's eyes, a single emotion wasn't shown. Dino's so dead this time.

'_Boom!'_

"What's that sound?... From Namimori?" Hibari looked towards the school, paused in the midst of 'biting' with Dino.

"Ahh it must be Tsuna they all, there's a battle now, with Var… Oi! Hibari! Wait for me!" Hibari ran away from killing Dino, towards Namimori Middle school without letting Dino finish his words, again.

'Jeez, told them not to make a huge fuss when they're battle in school. But thanks to them I'm safe… for now' Dino sweat thought about how dangerous that moment was. 'I have miscalculated him. 3 more days, Kyoya, you will get your answer soon.'

In Namimori Middle School

"Gokudera-kun! Where's… he?" worried Tsuna. They were now in the middle of battle between the Storm Guardians. "This doesn't look good… ahhh he's there!" Yamamoto exclaimed, to the tv screen. "Hang in there to the extreme! Gokudera!" Ryohei cheered for him. However, it doesn't look good, the last bomb towards the library where the two Storm Guardians were, exploded.

"GOKUDERA!" all shouted

"Goku-dera-kun…" Tsuna was afraid of what will happen to him if he was caught in the explosion. The whole school was silent, waiting for a single movement.

"I'm… sorry, Tenth…" Someone came out from the smoke.

"Gokudera-kun!" Everyone rushed to Gokudera immediately once they saw him.

"I'm sorry, Tenth, I lost to him… but I want to watch the fireworks with you guys." Gokudera apologized to Tsuna.

"It's alright, I am happier to see you escape than being caught in the explosion. Arigatou Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled, seeing Gokudera's safe. But they're still worried; nevertheless, they did lose the battle, to Belphegor.

"The winner goes to Varia!" Said the same twins, "The next battle w…"

"Who is the one that destroyed the school?" Someone interrupted. *insert Drifting Cloud of Solitude song*

"Destroying the school is a crime. I'll bite you to death."

"HIE! Hi-hi-hibari-san!" Tsuna feared.

Hibari slowly walked in to the crowd, scanning through the destroyed classroom, trying to find the culprits. "Whoever did this, I'll bite you to death." Hibari positioned his tonfas, ready to fight.

"VOOOOIII! Who the hell are you!" A long silver-hair guy, with a sword attached to his wrist, yelled. Hibari turned and glared at him, changing his opponent to the Varia's shark.

"Chotto ma…" even the twins did not dare to continue their words from Hibari's aura.

"Hibari," everyone turned to Reborn, even Hibari did, "This is a battle that they need go through, and that includes you. And on the day itself, you will have your fight…" Reborn paused, "and your answer." Hibari was shocked at what Reborn had said about his answer. Yamamoto joined in when seeing no reply from anyone, "Maa maa, let it go for now, Hibari."

"Hn…" Hibari turned to the twins, "Will you be responsible of the damage caused?" The twins nodded and continued the announcement, "We will be fully in-charge of the damages. Tomorrow, will be the battle of Rain Guardian, please report to the basement."

"So it's my turn tomorrow, haha." Yamamoto joked, but Hibari glanced over him and spoke, "I will have my battle, don't dare you lose, Yamamoto Takeshi." And there, he walked away, thinking.

"Hai, Hibari-san. I will win… not only for you, also for Tsuna, Lambo and Gokudera." Yamamoto said to himself, but Tsuna heard. "Yamamoto, you must win them extremely!" Ryohei interrupted them.

"Yamamoto… Ah! Reborn! What do you mean answer? What answer? Hibari-san looks… different when he heard that." Tsuna suddenly changed topic.

"Maa, what do you think? Dame-Tsuna." Reborn teased. Tsuna was annoyed by Reborn, meanwhile, "Minna~"

"Dino-san! Why are you here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Did Kyoya come?" Dino asked, panting.

"He just left. What happened, Dino-san?" Tsuna replied confusingly.

"Damn! I missed him… I thought I was fast enough to catch him." Dino explained how/why Hibari and him came here, "I deliberately brought him out of the school area, just so that he won't interrupt you guys, maa… I guessed he must be pissed with me now. Hee hee." Everyone was shocked at how Hibari managed after all the training on top the mountain, in the forest etc; by the way he looked just now.

"So, Dino, how's your training with Hibari?" Reborn asked.

"Haha, perfect! Making him fight in different areas does increase his adaptability in battle field." Dino looked serious, "I think it's time for him to see her, although I don't know why you want to do that, Reborn?" While Dino and Reborn were having a serious conversation, the Trio and Ryohei have no idea what's going on.

"Tsuna," Reborn called out, "Let's go home."

"Hai! Jaa, Gokudera-kun, please recover, Yamamoto, Onii-san, bye bye. Dino-san, thank you for coming. See you all tomorrow."

"Bye Bye!" Responded all, and they went home separately.

On their way home (Tsuna & Reborn)

"Neh Reborn," Tsuna started a conversation, "Why do you choose Hibari-san? I mean he doesn't like any of us, and doesn't want to involve anything with us. So why choose him, as the Cloud Guardian?" However, Reborn ignored Tsuna's question.

"Hey, Rebor…"

'Boss… Save me… Boss…'

"Who are you?" Tsuna heard a voice in his head.

'Boss… Save me…' Tsuna turned around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are YOU?"

'Save… me…' The voice's fading off.

"…na… Tsuna… Oi Tsuna!" Tsuna fainted.

**-|End|-**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Onegashimasu!**

**Is there any improvement? I hope I'm doing well or at least still in pace, not worse =/ nevertheless THANKS FOR READING TILL NOW! **


	4. The Answer Revealed

**Next chapter is up! Not many reviews this time round *stab*. I guess I need to do better.. YOSH! Hope this can be better than the previous =) **

**A/N: This time round, I have actually combined 2 chapters into 1. Please REVIEW!**

**Replies to all Reviewers:**

**Unknown Passerby: **I'm glad you're BACK! :') Yes! It's longer, and this chapter is way longer than the previous. To answer your question, the reason why I didn't put Ryohei's name, because, he WON! That's why.. Yamamoto was just trying to win back for the others who lost the battle. Please continue reading!

**Kuroitsubasa24:** Thanks for the review, whether Tsuna is going mental or not, pls continue reading! Hope this chapter is still good =)

**-|X|-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

**Previously:**

'_Boss… Save me… Boss…'_

"_Who are you?" Tsuna heard a voice in his head._

'_Boss… Save me…' Tsuna turned around trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Who are YOU?" _

'_Save… me…' The voice's fading off._

"…_na… Tsuna… Oi Tsuna!" Tsuna fainted. _

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 3: The Answer Revealed**

'Who is it?'

'_Boss… Save me…'_

'Who are YOU?'

'_Save… me…'_

"Who are….you? Eh... where am I?" Tsuna woke up, finding himself in his own room, on his own bed.

"Finally, you're awake, Tsuna-nii, are you ok?" Said a little boy. Tsuna looked around his room, "Fuuta? Bianchi? Reborn? What happened? Why am I here?"

"We heard Reborn shouting your name outside the house, so we came out and saw you faint." Bianchi explained. "So, we carried you in to the house. But don't worry, Mama is staying overnight at the hospital to look after Lambo-chan, so she doesn't know anything, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta continued.

"Arigatou Bianchi, Fuuta." Tsuna was relieved after hearing that.

"Tsuna, what's happening? It doesn't seem normal for you to faint suddenly." Reborn questioned, worried. Tsuna recapped, "I… I heard a voice, a girl calling Boss, save me… it keeps repeating, until I… black out?"

"Might be her…" Reborn mumbled to himself, "Anyway, it's late, let's go sleep, we will discuss again tomorrow." Everyone agreed, and went back to their bed, while Tsuna unwillingly forcing himself sleep, thinking of what Reborn mumbled. 'Who is she?'

The next two battles: Rain & Mist Guardians

It was a 2 wins for Tsuna, while Hibari has been watching the battle from far. The Vongola team and Varia team were in tie. Finally, the last battle arrived.

'All I need to do is to battle and I will get my answer, right?' Hibari reluctantly proceed to the battlefield. He reached the battlefield, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Chrome and the Twins were already there. "Hn, weaklings, where's the infant? Can we start the battle now?" Hibari said bluntly.

"Hibari," Reborn stepped out from nowhere, "After this battle, I will let you see _her_."

"_Her_?" Question's everywhere the others' head. 'Is it the same girl from the voice in my head?' Only Tsuna got a different question.

"What do you mean infant?" Hibari was hoping it was _her _who Reborn meant and insisted for more answer.

"…" Reborn did not reply, and, "Battle of Cloud Guardian, start now!" everyone was interrupted by Twins.

Irritated by the sudden battle with a machine, Goora Mosca, soon, the battle started and ended, in a few minutes. Hibari had won the battle without any difficulties. However, Xanxus was trying to play cheap, using Ninth in Goora Mosca, to disrupt the battle, and putting accuse onto Tsuna. Things were no good at the moment, but Hibari wanted to know the 'answer' that he has been waiting for since the day Dino came, no, since 2 years.

From the entrance of Ninth, this pissed off Tsuna and Reborn, and Dino, came in from nowhere as well. Seeing not in advantage for the moment, Xanxus retreated from the battle field. It was quite a bad scene, seeing Ninth being threatened in such way and the battle has caused huge damages in Namimori Middle School. But this does not stop someone who wanted some answer in the first place.

"Infant, foreign idiot, I want my answer. Now!" Hibari's patience was running out. Dino put his subordinates in taking care of Ninth and the injured people, he turned to Hibari.

"Hibari, she's in your DCC room, but don't worry, she's… Oi! Hibari!" Once again, Hibari rushed off to his DCC room, without letting Dino to finish his word.

"Oi Hibari." But Reborn stopped Hibari for a moment, and continued, "Before you see her, I want you to promise me one thing." Everyone stopped what they were doing and listen to Reborn's words.

"Be the Vongola's Cloud Guardian, as long as you are alive." Reborn announced clearly.

"EHH!" Tsuna and Gokudera couldn't believe what they heard from Reborn. 'So this is why Reborn want to wait for today. He knew Kyoya will do anything as long as it's related to her and Reborn wants him to vow to be the Cloud Guardian.' Dino thought.

"Reborn! You can't make Hibari-san to promise such thing! This is ridiculous!" Tsuna protested, strongly.

"Tsuna, let Hibari decide, if he wants to see her." Dino stopped Tsuna from interrupting their conversation. "But… Dino-san. Who's exactly 'her' that you all have been talking about?" Tsuna unable to let them do what they want anymore, he wanted to know everything.

"Tsuna," Reborn called out and explained, "The voice you heard in your head 3 days ago… she's your 7th guardian, the Snow Guardian. Snow Guardian is only existing in Vongola family, therefore she is… different. Not to say, she's Ninth's grand-daughter." At this point of explanation, Tsuna and the rest were already shocked about the detail.

"Snow… Guardian? Ninth's… grand-daughter? I don't understand, why is there such thing happened? Why is Vongola the only one have Snow Guardian? That's mean, Varia and Chiavarone does not have?" Tsuna was confusing with all the sudden information.

"That's right, Tsuna. About the Snow Guardian, I will explain to you other time." Dino assured them. "Jaa, what does this Snow Guardian got to do with Hibari's answer?" Gokudera demanded more.

"Hibari is Yuki's childhood mate, and also her… protector," Reborn revealed their relationship.

"EH!" No one understands the situation anymore, except for Reborn and Dino.

"Infant… Are we done?" Hibari waited impatiently seeing Reborn explaining to the others.

"More or less, the rest of the story, they will find out themselves someday. So, Hibari, are you going to promise me or not?" Reborn returned to the main topic.

"Why? Why do you want me to promise such thing?" Hibari repeated what Tsuna asked.

"One, Yuki is the Snow Guardian, naturally you will be protecting her by her side. Two, Vongola needs a Cloud Guardian, and you are the most suitable. Three, the fact is Yuki was saved by Iemitsu, Tsuna's father, and Dino, so you actually owe them one." Reborn explained clearly without letting Hibari to object.

"Hn, fine, I will accept it, but that is as long as Yuki is safe under your care, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari without waiting for any respond, he ran off to DCC room immediately.

"Teme! Why do you throw all the responsibility to Tenth, Hibari!" Gokudera shouted at no one. But what's in the Tenth's mind wasn't what Gokudera said. "Tsuna? Are you alright?" Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's worried look.

"Uh ya… just that, Hibari-san… this is the first time I see Hibari-san with that kind of worry look, and also, he did not go against Reborn's ridiculous agreement. That Yuki-san must be someone really important to him." Tsuna explained thoughtfully.

"Let's go DCC and check it out, to the extreme!" Ryohei finally spoke, loudly.

"That's right, Tsuna, you might get some answer from there. And I bet Kyoya has many questions after seeing her." Dino stated. And so, the gang moved towards to DCC.

In the meanwhile, in DCC

The room was dim, there's a faint light, from the window shining on a figure, that was lying down on the couch. "Yuki?"

Hibari walked in the room slowly, trying not to wake the princess up. Slowly approached to her by her side, kneeling down beside the couch, his hand reached her face. "Yuki…" His eyes became more and more soft than anyone ever have. "Yuki, it's me, Kyoya." Hibari tried speaking to her softly, to wake her up. Minutes passed, and Tsuna and his family arrived to DCC room, and the scene in front them stopped their moves.

Hibari was the one who spoke, in the silence, "What's happening to her? Why isn't she awake?"

Dino was the one who answered, "She's under a spell that has put her in sleep for 2 years." Everyone stunned from what Dino said.

"From the day she's missing? She has been sleeping?" Hibari couldn't hide his anger.

"Don't worry, Iemitsu-san has found a cure to it and told me that the spell should go away in… 2 minutes." After Dino had said, everyone silently waited for these 2 minutes.

*…tick tock… tick tock…*

'Where am I?... Light? Is that light? Am I out from the darkness? But who am I?' Yuki slowly opened her eyes, trying to get use to the new coming light. And the first thing she saw was Hibari, but…

"Kyo…ya… save… me?" Yuki finally spoke after 2 years.

"Yuki... I did not save you… I did not fulfill our promise… I… did not protect you…" Hibari looked down, blaming himself. Everyone was surprised to see such new face of Hibari.

"Yuki-chan, I'm glad you awake. Welcome back." Dino said, trying to light up the atmosphere.

"Kyoya… who are these people?" Yuki was unable to understand her current situation now. It's understandable that Yuki does not know Tsuna and his family, but Reborn and Dino lost their cool.

Reborn hurriedly spoke, "Yuki, you don't remember any of us? Me? Dino? How about your brother? Do you remember?" Reborn was getting impatient.

Yuki was intimidated by Reborn sudden speech; she's now hiding behind Hibari. Hibari noticed her trembling, immediately sent an evil glare to Reborn, telling him to stop, or he will break the promise immediately. "Reborn… why don't we call it a day, let Hibari settle with Yuki-san? She needs some time to get use to the surrounding, since she has been put into sleep for 2 years." For the first time, Tsuna spoke with common sense, while trying to prevent anymore commotion tonight.

"That's right. I think we need to leave them alone." Yamamoto joined in to convince Reborn.

"Alright," Reborn sighed in defeat, "Hibari, we will come again to check on Yuki. This might be the side effect from the spell."

"Hn…" the only respond from Hibari.

"Hibari, please take care of Yuki-chan. And don't worry, she's Ninth's grand-daughter, we won't hurt her, and never will." Dino said his farewell to Hibari and left the place, to where his subordinates and the injured Ninth were.

"Jaa, Hibari-san, we will leave now too, please take care." Said Tsuna, while the other three turned and walked away. Tsuna was about to turn away, "Arigatou… Boss…"

No one heard, but Tsuna and Hibari.

**-|End|-**

**Review! Is the length fine? If it's better than previous those, I shall do it this way! **

**Thanks for reading till now! I need supporters!**


	5. The Last Battle with Varia

**Sorry! I was a bit late in updating (though it's still within a week for 1 chapter)… This chapter is 1 and half chapter combined. **

**A/N: I wanted to post it up on Valentine's Day… (and wanted to write one but my story current status does not suit to have VD right away). But I do have a plot on that! I will treat it as belated VD!**

**A/N2: This chapter is all about battle, but pls excuse me with all the error mistake.. and I'm not a good descriptor, the description of the fight is limited. And there's many dialogues *pls forgive me if you don't like many dialogues!***

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Kuroitsubasa24: **Supporter! Here's the next chapter, I might update the next next chapter soon (maybe 1-2day?). I think I will keep myself limit to about 2000 words max. I'm afraid I will confuse on my own story with too many scenes in a chapter. But I will repay you with more chapters.

**MidoriPoet: **Thanks for reading! Yes this girl finally out! But I'm still debating what kind of girl should she be? A happy go lucky girl? Sad/Emo girl? Same as Hibari, quiet lonely girl? Super hyper girl? Give me some ideas =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

**Previously:**

"_Hibari, please take care of Yuki-chan. And don't worry, she's Ninth's grand-daughter, we won't hurt her, and never will." Dino said his farewell to Hibari and left the place, to where his subordinates and the injured Ninth were._

"_Jaa, Hibari-san, we will leave now too, please take care." Said Tsuna, while the other three turned and walked away. Tsuna was about to turn away, "Arigatou… Boss…"_

_No one heard, but Tsuna and Hibari._

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 4: The Last Battle with Varia**

The next day in Namimori Middle School

"Tsuna-kun, oha..yo… Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko, Ryohei's sister called out, after seeing Tsuna dazed.

"Ahh! Kyoko-chan, sorry I was thinking of something… " Tsuna finally responded.

"Tsuna, are you still thinking about Hibari-san?" Yamamoto came in, with a loud Gokudera beside him, "How dare he let Tenth worried for him!"

"Ohayo Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun. Don't worry I'm fine. Haha." Though Tsuna reassured them, it doesn't stop both of them to worry about Tsuna.

Lunch time

"Yo everyone!" The hyper Onii-san joined the trio at their lunch time. And so they having their peaceful lunch beside a tree until, a kick came towards Tsuna's head.

"Reborn! Why did you do that? I almost choked!" Tsuna still annoyed by Reborn's entrance.

"This is not important, anyway, have any of you seen Hibari?" Reborn asked right to the topic. Everyone realized they did not see Hibari in school for the whole day, only his DCC subordinates were doing their duties.

"We have to find him as soon as possible, not only because of Yuki, but tonight is your final battle with Xanxus, as Cloud Guardian, he needs to be there, Yuki as well." Reborn explained. Tsuna looked down, thinking deeply.

"Tsuna, are you worried about Hibari and Yuki?" Yamamoto noticed his worry again. "Tenth..."

"That girl, Yuki-san, is someone very important to Hibari-san, isn't she? For Hibari-san to react that way yesterday is unusual. I can feel his fear. The fear of losing someone, important." Tsuna explained about how he felt to the others.

"So, we got to win Varia, to the extreme! No one will lose anything!" The enthusiastic Ryohei knew how to break the mood. And everyone agreed.

At night in Namimori Middle School

"Reborn, you said she will be here tonight, where is she? Kora." Colonello looked around to find her.

"She's with Hibari, just wait, idiot." Reborn scowled

Suddenly, the twins appeared out of nowhere, "The final battle requires every survivor to participate."

"Hibari-san's not here yet, and Lambo's still in hospital!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Nope, everyone's here." One of the twins answered, and behind them, they brought Lambo out from the hospital, as well as Lussuria, the Sun Guardian of Varia. And from what was seen during Rain Guardian battle, Squalo was missing after being eaten by a shark. And lastly, Hibari came, with Yuki behind him.

The moment Varia saw Yuki, "Yuki-hime!" They were all surprised seeing her. And that caused more confusing to Vongola. Why do they know Yuki? Maybe, since she's Ninth grand-daughter. "Eh! Chotto matte! If Yuki-san is Ninth's granddaughter, and Xanxus is Ninth's only son, won't be Yuki-san is Xanxus's daughter!" a sudden confusion appeared in Tsuna's head.

"Yuki!" Colonello was the most emotional of all. However, no one answered Tsuna's question.

The twins continued, "The battle is not required Snow Guardian, therefore, she's considered an outsider. For the other Guardians, please wear this brace around your wrist and proceed to your previous battle locations. The rules are simple, once whichever family has gotten all the Rings, are the winners. Battlefield is the whole Namimori Middle School! We will start in 5 minutes!"

The Vongola did their final preparation and walked towards their locations, except Tsuna and Hibari. Hibari turned to the group of 'outsiders' from Tsuna's team, "Infant, I will leave Yuki with you for a while, if anything happens to her, I'll bite you to death." And there he walked away.

"Yu…ki…" Colonello still couldn't believe who he saw in front of him.

"hn? Ano, hello, I am Yuki, you are?" Yuki heard Colonello calling her, so she introduced herself.

'She didn't remember me? Is this the side effect that Reborn said?' Colonello thought. "Hello, I'm Colonello, kora." Somehow, Yuki befriend with Colonello easily, and started chatting with him.

"Oi, Colonello, for now, just treat her as herself until we find what'd happened to her." Reborn whispered to Colonello. Though Colonello was disappointed that Yuki forgot about him, but nevertheless, he agreed with Reborn.

"The battle begins NOW!" the twins exclaimed. As soon as the battle started, everyone fell onto the ground, looked like they have been poisoned, except for the Sky Guardian, Tsuna and Xanxus. It seemed like the only antidote was from their ring. The TV monitor showed each of the location.

"Teme, I can't move." Gokudera struggled. "Ushishishi, the prince will not lose to this little poison." Belphegor announced proudly yet weakly.

"It's hurt to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. "Help~ me~ I don't want to die… in such an ugly position~" Lussuria whined.

"Ha-hah… I feel weak…" Yamamoto forced a smile.

"Boss… Save me!" Levi managed to shout. Lambo was panting heavily at his own corner.

"Mukuro-sama… Ken, Chikusa…" Chrome shut her eyes. "Boss… I'll give you one third of my profit…" Mammon bribed.

And lastly … Wait a minute, there's no one present at the Cloud's location and the ring had gone. Switching a few cameras, they still couldn't allocate the holder of Cloud Ring.

"Ushishishi, that was easy!" Belphegor finally got his antidote and the Storm Ring after with the indirect help from their boss, Xanxus. Just when the prince proudly walked off from his location, "WHO'S THAT!" the ring was snatched away in a flash from his hand.

"hn.." The first escaper looked at the Storm Ring for a while and threw it back up to the classroom where Gokudera was.

"So you are the most powerful guardian in Vongola, ushishishi." Belphegor smirked, "but you shall die in front the prince!" the self-praising prince threw his knives at Hibari, but Hibari easily dodged them. "Ushishishi, you are good, finally, a worthy opponent." Belphegor performed his most deadly attack – Cutting Knives Waltz.

However, the prince's attack was a piece of cake to the DCC president, Belphegor retreated from the scene.

Meanwhile, Gokudera managed to save Lambo and Ryohei easily.

30 minutes had passed; Vongola team seemed to be in deep trouble, while the outsiders could only observe from a screen. Except that Hibari had escaped from the poison and went to 'help' the other guardians to get their antidote.

Not long later, a car stopped by, came out with Dino and someone in a wheelchair, Squalo. "Squalo! You survived!" Exclaimed Basil, a disciple of Iemitsu. Squalo was bandaged all over his body, he tried to scan around the people and the battle, and he saw…

"Yuki-hime! Why are you here? Where have you been?" Even Squalo from Varia shocked to see Yuki standing right in front of him. However, Yuki showed a confusing face to the new arrivers.

"Squalo, Yuki-chan has lost her memory, she can't recognize any of us except Kyoya, so we will talk about it later, with everyone else. Now, tell us the truth of Xanxus!" Dino interrupted and demanded another answer from Squalo.

"Xanxus…" The injured man hesitated.

"…he's actually not Ninth's son."

Meanwhile, in the battlefield

Gokudera had succeeded in rescuing Lambo and heading towards to Ryohei's location, while Hibari headed to Yamamoto's location after Belphegor had retreated from their battle.

"Hi-hibari, you managed to escape, haha…" Hibari ignored the Yamamoto's words and gave him the antidote. He was just about to walk away, he felt a sharp pain from his left arm. "Hibari! You're bleeding!" Yamamoto recovered from the poison.

"hn.." Hibari continued ignore him, but with his pain plus the enduring of the poison previously, he couldn't seem to use any energy. A hand placed on the injured man, "Thanks Hibari, but from here onwards, I will take over." Yamamoto left him there after stating clearly that Hibari should rest and not pushing himself too much anymore.

"hn… I am no weakling." Hibari forced himself to walk out too.

Back to outside battle compound

After Squalo has explained how and why Xanxus was not Ninth's son, the battle seems to have a good turn for Vongola, after Hibari had rescued Yamamoto and Gokudera (indirectly). However, "Kyoya… why can't I see Kyoya in the screen? Where's he?" Yuki realized after Kyoya rescued Gokudera and Yamamoto, the battle was focus on Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome, but not Hibari. The twins tried to switch the cameras to where Hibari was, but not even a hint shown.

"Maybe he's hiding somewhere safe, so that no one finds him." Basil tried to reason.

"He won't hide. Kyoya will never hide! He must be in danger! I want to find him!" Yuki believed that Hibari was not a coward and she insisted to break the barrier to find him.

"Yuki, you are entrusted to us by Hibari. We won't let you put yourself in danger." Reborn stopped Yuki in front. "Yuki, don't you trust Hibari?" Colonello tried to use another way to reason with Yuki.

Yuki silenced and looking back to the screen, hoping it will find Hibari.

After another 30min

"The winner goes to the Vongola family!" the twins announced after Xanxus's being freezed by Tsuna. Not long, the barrier has been deactivated; everyone rushed to the injured Vongola members, except Yuki.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Where are you?" Yuki has dashed to the last scene she ever saw in the screen where Hibari was, behind followed Dino and Colonello.

"Kyoya! Answer me! Kyoya!" Yuki kept shouting his name, Dino and Colonello joined in to search for Hibari.

In the silent basement, suddenly footsteps were heard. One step by one step, approaching Yuki they all.

"There he is, kora!" Colonello found the man they looking for.

Hibari slowly approaching them, holding his left arm tight, reaching them close and finally he fell. "Gotcha! You need to be more honest, Hibari." Dino caught him before he fell onto the ground.

"Did he really hide and wait for the battle to end?" Colonello silently asked no one, but Yuki answered for him anyway, "No, he's not hiding, if he's here all along hiding, the cameras would have captured him." Even Dino was listening to Yuki's explanation while carrying Hibari out of the basement.

"He did go out. He took all the rings when the others were fighting. He came back here after he collected all, because he hid his ring here. See, only the cloud ring was wet." Yuki further explained to Dino and Colonello. Both of them were amazed at how Yuki actually knew all those things.

"Hibari-san! What've happened, Dino-san?" Tsuna and the others saw them walking back to the group. "Oh, he's just lost conscious from the injury," Dino assured the others, "Here Tsuna, he has collected all the rings."

"WHAT!" Everyone's couldn't believe that Hibari alone collected all the rings. They thought their rings had been stolen away, well excluding the Sky ring. "So he is the one steal it from us when the whole hall was destroyed." Mammon concluded from their fight just now.

"You mean you actually faked that you have all the rings! It's actually stolen by Hibari." Yamamoto tried to analyze. "You lied to us! That's so cheap to the extreme!" Ryohei added in.

"Tch, it's not in the rule that we can't fake it with illusion. You are just stupid to find out. Ushishishi." Belphegor replied back. "Teme…" words of Gokudera was cut off by Yuki.

"Ano… sorry to ruin the conversation, but… we got to bring Kyoya to the hospital." Yuki suddenly spoke. "Yuki's right, kora, in anyway, let's go to the hospital and be treated. Lambo also needs to get treated, kora." Colonello supported. And with that everyone went to the hospital, including the Varia.

**-|To be continue|-**

**I changed the 'End' to 'To be continued'… sound more better to me HAHA XD.. **

**Time for REVIEW! **

**Next chapter will be out in 1-2 days… because of some reason =/ (after I get help in checking my English, I will update it!)**

**REVIEW =D**


	6. In the Hospital and the Flashback

**Back with the chapter! Sorry for the late update as promised in the previous chapter... I was busying with my portfolio for my university… just when I updated -.-" my bad**

**Anyway... I need more reviews… I kinda start thinking if my story bores some readers =/**

**A/N: previously, I added Mukoro in the character tag, becus in the future he is one of the main… but since there's a review , stating is unnecessary, I will take it out for the time being, until Mukuro is out…**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**MidoriPoet: **Thanks for the suggestion on my OC… I will work it out some way… for now, she's still a memory-less person… characteristic might not that strong yet… But I'm glad you think that the story is interesting now… =) pls keep reading!

**Stranger: **As you wish, I have taken out Mukuro in the tag… but that doesn't mean he is not a major role… he is just not yet appear in the story. I want to make clear, I think even if it is Hibari's story, it's not wrong to have a 2nd major character even if it's not his story… for now I will put as just Hibari… thanks for pointing out anyway..

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

**Previously:**

"_Ano… sorry to ruin the conversation, but… we got to bring Kyoya to the hospital." Yuki suddenly spoke. "Yuki's right, kora, in anyway, let's go to the hospital and be treated. Lambo also needs to get treated, kora." Colonello supported. And with that everyone went to the hospital, including the Varia. _

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 5: In the Hospital and the Flashbacks**

In Hospital

Every one including Varia, crowded in one big ward, which held Hibari and Lussurria. Lambo has returned to his own ward with Bianchi and Fuuta's care, and Chrome had returned to their hidden place with Ken and Chikusa. The atmosphere was much tensed, and Yuki felt pressurized by the Varia's stares.

"Ano, don't keep staring at Yuki-san, she's frightened." Tsuna's trying to break the tension.

"Who's going to explain to us about Yuki?" Xanxus started, still staring at Yuki.

Dino stepped out, and began the story from how Yuki went missing in these 2 years:

_Flashback (2 years ago)_

_Yuki was being known as the princess in her Ninth's family, thanks to her fragile look, a look that one touches, she will be broken, just like how snow melts once it touches to the ground. She's also known as the Ninth's granddaughter, but she treated everyone equally. Everyone wants to protect her, love her, even the Varia. She was being put into Varia's care for months, since and because 'he' left Italy and that's how Yuki became close with the Varia. But one day, something was wrong with her. She has slept for 24 hours. Everyone came worried about her. She may have a fragile appearance, but she's not weak in terms of health, not when she hates to sleep much, she can even fight for god sake, in that case. Therefore, it wouldn't have such problem of lying on the bed for more than a day._

_From that day onwards, Yuki had been in such state for 3 days. The Varia were taking turns to look after her, making sure she's fine, without leaving her alone, not before the next caretaker came for the next shift, but one day, the Varia couldn't take it. They decided to find who or what was the source that caused Yuki in such state. At a point when all the Varia left the mansion, the maids rotated their shift to take care of Yuki. However, the maids were not as worried as compared to the family. They left her alone in the room for a few minutes, and the next thing the maids found out was that she was gone. And that's gone for 2 years. It was also when the Varia started to go mad._

_This news had been travelling around, till Chiavarone family knew. And not long, even Comsubin, where Colonello used to be, knew about the news. From then, it took 2 years for everyone to search for Yuki._

"Voi! So have you found the culprit?" Squalo interrupted.

"Unfortunately, we find no clue of who did this to Yuki." Dino sighed.

"No culprit? Then how did you find our Yuki-chan~?" Lussuria asked.

_Flashback (1 month ago)_

_One night, Dino got a call from Iemitsu. _

"_Dino, I think I found her, she's in Japan now. Basil and I will be going back to Japan tomorrow, meet us once you arrive."_

_With that, Dino arrived in Japan the next second day. After Dino met Iemitsu, they went to a hut nearby a beach. "There's a report saying a girl looking like Yuki was found on the beach. When we found her, she's already in this state." Dino approached Yuki's sleeping form. "Someone wants to drown Yuki-chan?" Dino asked. However, other than the report, no further details were uprovided. _

_From then, Dino has been contacting Reborn, updating Yuki's condition. While Iemitsu sent his team of doctors to treat Yuki, and the furthest details they have was the diagnosis stated she's under a spell which will be undo in a month. With this information, coincidentally, Varia and Tsuna's team were going to have a Ring Battle, which gave Reborn a chance to recruit Hibari officially. _

"So that's how we found Yuki-chan." Dino ended his talk.

"Voi! That's so f***ing ridiculous!" Squalo started a commotion, scaring everyone, or at least to Tsuna. "So cruel~ how could anyone do that to our princess~" Lussuria whined.

"Using drowning method? Ushishishi, have they lost their mind? Don't they know that the body will float up?" Belphegor insulted the culprit sarcastically.

"VOI!... Oi teme!" a wine glass hit Squalo's head. Xanxus gave a silence stare to the noisy shark.

"What is that spell?" The Varia boss came out with a good question.

"Good question, Xanxus-dono. Master said there's a high chance that it was a spell used by a similar ring like Vongola Mist Ring. However, we have no clue which Mafia it is." Basil reported.

"Mist? Why can't I detect it? I wonder who the user is." Mammon amused by the 'mystery' Mist user.

"Ano… So why is Yuki-san the Snow Guardian? And it has only one?" Tsuna caught everyone's attention. "…and who is 'he'? The one who left Yuki-san?" Yamamoto added on another question.

"It's me…" Everyone turned to the same direction. "I'm the one who left her."

**-|To be continue|-**

**Sorry I know this is very short! But I can't combine this with the next chapter~ Will update asap after I got my English check!**

**Once again… Please review! That will encourage me more!**


	7. A Daily Life Arc Chapter

**My last update Wed… today is Wed! Exactly a week! I am so late… **

**My story has very little reviews… I need more… but for now, I will focus on my story, quicken the pace, even I myself want to know how's the ending will look like :P**

**A/N: I already have till chapter 9 written, left checking on English. Like I said, I will focus on story and finish it ASAP! I think won't hit till 20 chapters unless there's a big change in story plot, or by any reviewer request.**

**For now please enjoy!**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**666AnimeFan666: **Thank you so much for loving it! =D I'm so sorry that this time I update it very late! Please enjoy and review!

**MCRDanime:** Thanks for the reminder! I will take note on the description more (to be truth I am very bad at it... but I will try with my dying will!) But since I have already started this for a few chapters, I try to put in the description as though is just normal life instead of focusing on the description… hope I did well! Please review!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

**Previously:**

"_Ano… So why is Yuki-san the Snow Guardian? And it has only one?" Tsuna caught everyone's attention. "…and who is 'he'? The one who left Yuki-san?" Yamamoto added on another question._

"_It's me…" Everyone turned to the same direction. "I'm the one who left her."_

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 6: A Daily Life Arc Chapter**

"Hibari?" Tsuna's family exclaimed.

"Hn…" Hibari stood up from the hospital bed and walked out the room.

"Kyoya… ano, please excuse me." Yuki went out to find Hibari. Everyone stoned at Hibari's answer and wondering, was he awake during the whole conversation? "Oi, does that mean Hibari was the one who left that Yuki?" Tako head tried to confirm the answer. The Varia gave a disappointed expression, Dino answered for them, "Ya, it was him."

"EH! So that means Hibari was from Italy?" Yamamoto seemed to find a new clue.

"Yes and no... Tsuna, to answer your question," Dino started, "Reason why Yuki-chan is the Snow Guardian, was Ninth's choice. As you know, all guardians are given with different weather elements. However, snow is an element that you can only find during winter, and no other seasons. That is why only it can be found in Vongola."

"And that is why she could be in danger, other mafia family will want to have a Snow Guardian, it proves that the family is the strongest. I believe that's one of the reasons why Varia wanted to fight with you, Tsuna." Reborn continued the explanation.

"Tch, don't think big." Xanxus disagreed.

"Voi! What do you know about Yuki-chan? She is with us in the first place." Squalo added on the disagreement.

"But…" Basil remembered something, "Squalo-dono said that Xanxus-dono was not the real son of Ninth. So who is Yuki-san actually? Since Ninth has no other child other than Xanxus-dono."

"Ushishishi, it is very simple~ our Yuki-chan is adopted too."

Outside the hospital (along the corridor)

"Kyoya, matte!" Yuki chased behind. Hibari did not answer her, but slowed down his pace as he walked until out of the hospital. Knowing she could not stop Hibari when he in the pissed off mood, Yuki followed him home, silently.

In the ward

"Adopted? No wonder none of the three look alike…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Sawada-dono, Hibari-san and Yuki-san left the hospital!" Basil reported to Tsuna when he saw them walking out from the window.

"He has really no patience. Hibari Kyoya." Dino stared out at the window too, looking at the couple who were leaving the hospital.

"Eh… Hibari-san and Yuki-san left? How about his injury?" Tsuna worried.

"Worry for yourself first, kora." With that, Colonello left the ward, most likely following Yuki.

"He himself is also worried about them." Reborn said coldly. "Xanxus," Everyone looked at Reborn when he spoke to Xanxus, "No matter what, the battle has ended, there's no need to fight for Yuki. And with Hibari being our Cloud Guardian, I'm sure Yuki will stick to him in Vongola, too."

"VOII~" A second wine glass thrown on Squalo's head, "B******d, where do you get those wine glasses?" Xanxus ignored Squalo.

"But in the first place, she's with us. And now that we have no Cloud Guardian, maybe we should get Hibari Kyoya to be our Cloud Guardian, Ushishishishi." Belphegor tried to outsmart them.

"But it's still a fact that Varia has lost the Ring battle, and Hibari has promised to be OUR Cloud Guardian. Therefore, the case is closed." Reborn insisted to win the argument.

"Reborn…" Tsuna spoke softly, but was interrupted by Gokudera, "Reborn-san said we won, means we won! Don't you get it!"

"VOOIIII, I don't F***ing care! Yuki is with us!"  
>"Ushishishi, a fight that is, if we can get Yuki-chan."<br>"Mou, I don't even get any money for the fight, Yuki-chan you owe me one."  
>"I will help Boss win!"<br>"Fight for me too~!"

"Extremely right! A man must fight with fist!"  
>"Maa maa, so that's how Mafia fight."<br>"Sawada-dono, don't worry, I will fight for you too."  
>"Kids these day only know how to fight."<p>

"…minna…" sweatdrops all over Tsuna.

"BE QUIET! THIS IS A HOSPITAL, NOT A WAR BATTLE!"

… Silence … and silence… and the night go peacefully.

After a few days of recovering, life backs to normal, at least a little. Even though Varia was still pissed that they did not get to bring Yuki back to Italy, they were also disappointed that she don't even remember them. No matter how much they deny, they still lost. Xanxus silently brought the Varia back to Italy, serving as the No. 1 Vongola Independent Assassin. Tsuna and his 'still denied family' seemed went back to their daily arc life.

Tsuna was being pestered by Haru, while having dreams about Kyoko.  
>Gokudera will follow Tsuna everywhere, well, maybe except when going to toilet and sleeping.<br>Yamamoto will be practicing his baseball and hanging around with Tsuna and Gokudera.  
>Ryohei, shouting extremely everywhere he went and practicing his boxing.<br>Basil, went back to Italy with Iemitsu, continuing their mafia life.  
>Dino was still around Japan, maybe for holidays.<br>Hibari was biting students to death when they go against the school rules.

As for Yuki, she has been staying in Hibari's house, for the few days. Of course, she's not been locked in the house, like some captured herbivore.

_Flashback (When Hibari & Yuki left the hospital, Colonello followed them)_

_Colonello walked slowly behind them, trying not to be found out by them, especially Hibari. When they almost reached Hibari's apartment, "How long do you intend to follow us?" Hibari suddenly stopped before going in to his house. Colonello knew it was him who Hibari was referring; he stepped out from the hidden spot. _

"_Colonello! How come you are here?" Yuki was surprised to find that Colonello was the one following them. _

"_I…I have no home in Japan, my home is in Italy, kora, but for some reason I can't leave Japan yet. So I was thinking of staying with you," Colonello tried to think of an excuse, not to let Yuki found out who he was, he looked at Hibari, "I don't mean to follow you, kora, just want to sta…" _

"_Hn, just don't mess with my house, especially my room, or I will bite you to death." Hibari cut Colonello's words as if knowing his real intention. Yuki smiled at Hibari's kindness, "neh Colonello, Kyoya said you are allowed to stay with us. Let's go in." Yuki followed and walked in to the apartment. _

"_Thank you kora! I will just sleep in the living room!" as he said, he flied in to the apartment as well, of course with the help of his falcon._

From the day onwards, Colonello has been accompanied Yuki, while Hibari's in school. Yuki was allowed to go outside, as long as she's accompanied either with Colonello or Hibari (after his school).

One morning

Looking at the mirror, combing her shouldered length, straight layered, yellow hair, Yuki sighed. "Colonello, is my eyes green? It doesn't match my hair colour!" Continue staring herself in the mirror, as if the next moment her eye colour will change.

"Nothing will change, no matter how long you stare, kora." Colonello spoke the reality. Yuki sighed again for the one last time; she went to pick out her clothes – Hibari's clothes to be exact. It's a simple and typical boy's clothes, a green t-shirt with some white strips as deco. However, Hibari's pants was too big for a girl like Yuki, thankfully Bianchi had gave her two female shorts for alternate change. After changing, Yuki looked at the mirror one last time and put on her cap, "Colonello, I'm done! Let's go!"

It was one of the normal school days, where Hibari will be in school, maybe bite someone to death? But anyway, Yuki wanted to go supermarket to buy some groceries as Hibari's house has everything but food. She has sickened of outside food, she never like take away food as of what she had remembered, and no one said that she can't cook. Yuki told Hibari the day before about it, and he has given her some money, and of course, Colonello was there to accompany her.

"Is that all? Kora." They have spent an hour or more in the supermarket.

"Hai, we are d… Mayonnaise! How can I forget that?" Yuki rushed to the shelves as though it was the last bottle of mayonnaise. "Is that Hibari's favourite? Kora." Colonello asked softly.

"Eh, nope, it's your favorite, isn't it?" Yuki answered, quite confidently.

"I… don't remember telling you that…kora." Colonello was surprised to the unexpected answer. "Weird? Then how did I get the idea of it?" Yuki's trying to think hard, "oh well, but it is your favourite, let's pay for it!" She shrugged off and skipped to the cashier.

After paying for the items, seeing that it was going to be school dismissal, both Yuki and Colonello decided to walk to the school, and wait for Hibari.

"neh Colonello, how's Italy now? I heard that I have been sleeping for 2 years, I wonder if there's any change in Italy." Yuki started a conversation with Colonello.

"Pretty much the same, kora, although some people have changed because of your missing." Colonello continued with the conversation.

"Really? I want to go back to my country, one day, though now I can't remember anyone else except Kyoya. I can't remember who my family is. I'm so useless." Yuki felt disappointed of herself.

"Why is it Hibari Kyoya? Kora. Why do you remember him only?" Colonello questioned more to himself. Yuki looked at him, wondering the question too. "How can you not remember me, when you even know what my favorite…is" Colonello continued softly.

Yuki stunned after hearing what her little 'new friend' said, "Colonello, do I know you? Are we one of the best friends or something like that?" she asked cautiously, trying not to hurt him.

"I am yo…"

"Yuki-san? Colonello?" Colonello was cut off by a familiar voice. Yuki turned to where the voice came from.

"Ah! Boss! Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san were here too." Tsuna with his group of friends/family came to them, with another two girls about Yuki's height. Yuki and Colonello had reached in front of the school gate unknowingly, when they were having their small talk.

"Yo, Yuki! Just call me Yamamoto, drop the -san please, it makes me old, haha!" Baseball boy greeted Yuki. Yuki nodded.

"Master Colonello! Extremely good to see you!" Ryohei was too excited to see Colonello.

"ano? Tsuna-san, who is she?" One of the two girls, with a pony hair asked.

"Ah! Let me introduce. Yuki-san, this is Sasagawa Kyoko, our classmate and she's also sempai's sister. And this is Miura Haru, she's from the other school, but always hang out with us. Kyoko-chan, Haru, this is Yuki-san, she's Yuki, erm…" Tsuna was thinking how to introduce Yuki to them, but Yuki saved him, "I'm Kyoya's childhood friend, nice to meet you." She gave a friendly hand shake with the girls.

"Ano… Boss…" Yuki started.

"Ah Yuki-san, just call me Tsuna, I'm not the boss."

"Ja, call me Yuki too, without the –san. Ts-tsuna, do you know where's Kyoya?"

"Hibari? I just saw him at the backyard. I think he's biting someone to death; he's in the bad mood extremely." Ryohei answered instead, since he saw Hibari.

"If you are smart enough, it's best to let him cool down first before meeting him." Gokudera gave his own smart advice.

"Yuki-chan, we are going to hang out at the town, why not join us?" Yamamoto sent an invitation to Yuki.

"That would be great! More girls!" Haru giggled with Kyoko.

"But…" Yuki hesitated whether she should go with them or find Kyoya, but someone took her bag of grocery, "Go and have fun with them, kora. You need to hang out with some girls, get some clothes too; you can't be wearing his shirt all the time. Don't worry about him, I will let him know, and I will bring back the grocery home for you, kora." Colonello ensured her, and threw her a small pouch. "Here, kora. You have finished the money, take some from mine."

"Colonello… arigatou!" Yuki couldn't be more grateful to Colonello's kindness.

"Let's go then, heehee!" The two happy girls pulled Yuki away from Colonello, and went ahead to the town.

"Don't worry Master! We will take good care of her to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he followed the girls, with Yamamoto and Gokudera following behind.

"Tsuna, please take good care of her." Colonello left without waiting for Tsuna's reply.

'It's a bit stress, but I will. I won't let anyone get hurt.' Tsuna thought while walking to the other direction, towards the town.

A silhouette hidden behind a tree came out. "Yuki-chan, I see that you are awake. Let's have a little fun."

**-|to be continue|-**

**Please review! I felt that there's a great improvement, I wrote over 2000 words (that's excluding the bold words from me)**

**Please look forward for the next chapter! I still want reviews!**


	8. A Gift and A Fight

**Back with next chapter (shall talk less)  
><strong>**A/N: I realised a mistake in the previous chapter (but I can't tell where, it will spoil one surprise- if no one guess it) I have edited though.**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**Kuroitsubasa24: **aww where have you been, my supporter .

**MCRDanime:** This one shorter than the previous one =( gomenasai!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

**Previously:  
><strong>'_It's a bit stress, but I will. I won't let anyone get hurt.' Tsuna thought while walking to the other direction, towards the town._

_A silhouette hidden behind a tree came out. "Yuki-chan, I see that you are awake. Let's have a little fun."_

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 7: A Gift & A Fight**

In town shopping

Since Yuki wasn't familiar with the town, Kyoko and Haru brought her on a friendly tour around, to places that both likes, and of course, has some shopping. Mainly, they went in to some ladies retail outlets, leaving the boys feeling awkward. The boys were following them behind taking some shopping bags, showing a little bored expression. Suddenly…

"Extreme! The manga I have been waiting, finally released!" Sempai screamed excitedly and ran to the manga shop right away, leaving a shopping bag to Tsuna.

"Sempai, you read that too. Haha, I read it too, wait for me." Yamamoto strolled over to the store too, also passed another shopping bag to Tsuna.

"Baka! Don't leave Tenth over here and ask him to carry the bags! ~ I also want to see." The last few words were whispering to the tako head himself.

"Ano… Gokudera-kun, you can go ahead, I will stay with them." Tsuna sensed Gokudera's urge to go to the store, so he volunteered himself to stay by with the girls.

"Tsuna-kun, daijoubu, you can go with Gokudera-kun. We will be going to the cake shop next to the manga store, and have some cakes. Find us after you are done." Kyoko suggested to them. "Don't worry about us!" Haru added on, with her 'perfect' English. The three girls took their shopping bags from Tsuna and Gokudera.

"erm… alright then, anything just shout ok? Ja.. see ya later!" Tsuna took their offer and went in to the manga store with Gokudera. All along Yuki was quiet, maybe afraid of making new friends. "Yuki-chan, let's go to the cake shop and relax." Kyoko invited Yuki, and a silent nod replied.

In the cake shop

"neh Kyoko-chan, how's your Valentine's Day?" Haru started a conversation.

"It was fun, though the presents were flowers, I would prefer chocolate." Kyoko answered innocently.

"Tsuna-san, did… did Tsuna-san… give… you any… present too?" Haru asked, more like whispering to herself. "Huh?" Kyoko couldn't hear what Haru said. "Nothing! Ahh… then how about Yuki-chan? How's your V Day? Is there anyone you like?" Haru quickly divert the topic to Yuki.

"Valentine's…Day…when is it?"

"Ha hi? You didn't know? 3 days ago was V Day, it was the most romantic day for girls, and how can you miss it!" Haru exclaimed

"I… I wasn't aware of the day… I just came to Japan not long ago." Yuki lied, as she was told by Tsuna that these two girls do not know about Mafia and Vongola.

"What a pity..." Haru felt disappointed on behalf. "But, it's not a must to have the romantic moments on V Day, if you really like the person, any day will also be good." Kyoko was trying to lighten up the mood. Haru noticed that she had brought the mood down, so she continued, "That's right! Neh Yuki-chan, do you have anyone in mind?"

"Anyone… in mind…" Yuki was blushing with the thoughts and the stare from the two girls did not help at all. "… Kyoya…" Now she's fully red as if she drunk.

"ha hi? Hibari-san? The leader of DCC of Kyoko's school? That was unexpected! But I am glad it was not Tsuna-san." Haru whispered the last part to herself.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, Yuki!" Someone cut in.

The boys were back from their shop in manga store, and each bought a copy of the same manga that was just released. With the boys meeting up with the girls, they left the cake shop. It was late, and they decided to go home. As they were walking out the busy street, something caught Yuki's attention. There was a small road stall selling beautiful accessories, what caught her attention was a pendant. A cute dove pendant. She walked to the stall and picked it up. A memory flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Kyoya! A dove is injured and fell from the tree!" Little Yuki pointed to the nest that was resting on the tree branch. Little Hibari looked at how sad little Yuki was, he walked to the tree. "Kyoya, what are you doing?" She looked at the little boy, who climbed up the tree, after a while came down with the nest that she pointed before, on his hand. Little Hibari walked to the injured dove, and set the nest beside it. He scooped the dove and put it onto the nest. "Here you go, back to your home." _

_Little Yuki giggled behind him, "Kyoya likes small animals, isn't it?" Looking at how caring he was, despite having the expressionless look, little Yuki couldn't help but hug little Kyoya from the back._

"_Yu…Yuki, what are you doing?" The animal lover boy blushed hard from the hug. _

"_Nothing, I'm just giving a little hug to my Hibari, for protecting the dove." Little Yuki snuggled more to the little Hibari. "I will protect you too." He whispered to himself. _

"_hn?" Yuki acted blur, in fact, she heard it, and was touched._

"It's so pretty! You got good taste Yuki-chan!" Yuki snapped out from her daydream by Haru's voice. The group crowded around and saw what Yuki was holding.

"Indeed it's pretty." Tsuna commented casually.

The owner of the stall suddenly spoke, "Ano, if you like it, I can give you a cheaper price. It was supposed to be a pair, but a boy came 3 days ago, insisted on buying one instead of a pair and he paid the full price. Now I have a hard time to sell this away." What a pity that it was not completed.

"I will buy it from you!" Even if it's not complete, Yuki was completely falling in love with the pendant. The group continued their way home. The boys were walking in front, while the girls, maybe the two girls, wanted to gossip.

"Yuki-chan, are you planning to give that pendant to Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked. Yuki gave them a small nod with a crimson blush. "I'm sure he will like it! No one will reject a girl's love, like Yuki-chan!" Haru encouraged her. Yuki felt happy after hearing the encouragement from them.

The gang separated their way at the road junction; Yuki went with Tsuna and Gokudera. "Yuki, are you sure you don't want us to send you back to Hibari-san's house?" Tsuna offered to send Yuki home. "This kind of small thing she can do it by herself, there's no need for Tenth to do." Gokudera argued back.

"It's ok, Tsuna, I can go back on my own, and I'm sure Kyoya will not be happy if someone knows where he live." It is very true that no one knows where Hibari stays. Being convinced by Yuki, both bid goodbyes to her.

Just after they turned to the opposite direction, a bomb came explode in front of Yuki. "AHHHH!"

"YUKI!" Tsuna and Gokudera hurriedly turn back to her direction, after hearing where the sound of the explosion came from. "Yuki? Are you alright?"

Smoke from the explosion started to disperse. "*cough*… I'm... *cough*…alright…"

"Thank god you are safe… what happened?" Tsuna relieved but still worried about the sudden attack. Yuki replied quickly, "I don't know, I didn't see any…"

"TENTH! LOOK OUT!" Gokudera's dynamites blocked the attack which was knives that flew towards Tsuna and Yuki.

"Teme! Who's that?" More attacks of bombs and knives charged towards the three of them. The three of them jumped out from the current position. They tried to avoid every attack either by escaping or by Gokudera's dynamites.

"Tsuna."

"Reborn!" Reborn suddenly appeared from nowhere, and shot a hyper dying will bullet to Tsuna.

The attacks did not stop and they came in from all different direction, they couldn't get hold of the main source. They could only make sure they were not caught in the attack. Tsuna with his hyper dying mode saved them a lot more too. Being attack for a while, they still couldn't find any hint of any culprit. Gokudera blocked the bombs attack with his dynamites; Tsuna was able to knock out the knives by his punches and kicks, and Yuki, who did not have any weapon, managed to dodge both bombs and knives with her fast movement. Unfortunately, you will never know what's on the ground. Yuki tripped over a drink can, which someone littered on the street, and she lost balance. "Shit!" She couldn't dodge one of the knives on time. She closed her eyes, waiting for the stab, but nothing came.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

"Tsuna… I am fine, thanks" Yuki was unharmed; thankfully Tsuna blocked the knife for her. However, "TENTH, BEHIND YOU!" more knives charging towards them, and this time Gokudera was not fast enough to block for them as he was busying defending for himself from the other attacks that was targeting him. Yuki has not regained her position from the trip just now and the knives were too fast for Tsuna to shift in time to the other direction to block the attack.

'I can't let Yuki get hurt.' That was the only thought in Tsuna's mind and he went straight to Yuki, blocking her with his whole body.

"I'll bite you to death…" the knives failed to hurt Tsuna, thanks to a newcomer.

"Hibari-san… Arigatou." Tsuna thanked his savior.

"Kyoya…" Yuki wasn't expecting Hibari to be here. But this is not the time to feel grateful. The attack was not finished. Tsuna and Yuki quickly got back in their position, preparing to fight/dodge, together with Hibari and Gokudera.

"Who's exactly the hell did this? The Varia?" Tsuna was getting impatient.

"No, it can't be them. It wasn't the knives that Belphegor used, and none of them uses bombs!" Yuki defended them.

"Then who is this b******d! Teme!" Gokudera has long ago lost his temper.

Suddenly, the attack stopped, it only left the smoke, which caused from the bombs. Everyone still has their defense mode on, in case of any sudden attack again. "Reborn, do you know who did this?" Tsuna's dying will died out and he found Reborn standing at the corner.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I came here because I sensed something was wrong, and by the time I was here, you all were fighting." Reborn gave a serious answer. "It might be some other mafia who came to get the Snow Guardian. Or it can be the culprit who once captured Yuki, and now came back to get her again." Hibari felt irritated upon the culprit who once captured Yuki.

"I think for now it has stopped, lets head back home before anything happens again. Since Hibari-san is here, Yuki will be safe." Tsuna suggested to everyone.

"Tsuna, arigatou." Yuki turned to Hibari, "Kyoya, let's go home." Before turning to say goodbye to the others…

"_You are still naïve, Vongola Tenth. You need to train harder more, or else, the Snow Guardian will be mine. Hahaha!" _A voice was heard, from… somewhere beside Yuki.

"Yuki, look out!" A transparent face showed up from the right of Yuki.

"_I hope you will like my arrangement of my first appearance. And I would like to give you a one last gift… heeheee" _

A knife suddenly appeared from the left direction of Yuki. Even though she was well-prepared, and with her speed, she couldn't dodge it in time.

"YUKI!" shouted Tsuna, Reborn and Gokudera.

*Stab*

"_I will give you a hint, 'you will never find me in this world'. Jaa.. We will meet again Vongola Tenth. HAHAHA…" _The attacker disappeared, leaving shed of blood.

**-|to be continue|-**

**Review!**


	9. The Deathly Poison

**Sorry for the late update and for now onwards, the story will slow down, but I will try finishing it, just unable to fulfil my own rule of update once within 7 days.**

**A/N: Some comments and advices were given. Therefore I think I shall give a small warning in my story in further updates. **

**Warnings: **Some characters might be a bit OOC for some readers, like Hibari and even Tsuna. _Original plot from anime will change onward_, so be prepared to see some characters appearing out of sudden. Many dialogues in the story, lack of description.  
><em>*I will try improving in every part I can... of course, I need reviews from readers so I know where to improve.*<em>

**Replies:  
><strong>**666AnimeFan666:** Sorry for the delay update. Here's your cliff answer! Thanks for reviewing.

**MidoriPoet: **Thanks for saying its cool! It meant so much to me actually! I hope this one doesn't disappoint you =D

**UnknownPasserby: **Finally you are back! Haha good to see you back.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.

**X—X**

**Previously:  
><strong>_A knife suddenly appeared from the left direction of Yuki. Even though she was well-prepared, and with her speed, she couldn't dodge it in time. _

"_YUKI!" shouted Tsuna, Reborn and Gokudera. _

_*Stab*_

"_I will give you a hint, 'you will never find me in this world'. Jaa.. We will meet again Vongola Tenth. HAHAHA…" The attacker disappeared, leaving shed of blood._

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 8: The Deathly Poison**

*drip*

A few seconds of silence

*drip*

'…warmth? Who's that?' Yuki thought.

*drip*

'It's getting colder...' Yuki felt.

*drip*

'Someone is shouting…sounds like Tsuna' Yuki heard.

Yuki opened her eyes slowly, letting light enter her sight. "Kyo... Kyoya…" She saw the owner of the warmth. Hibari gave a little smile to Yuki, still hugging her. Yuki looked into his eyes, finding strange in it. Those eyes were losing their soul bit by bit, but Hibari was still smiling. "Kyoya… no… Kyoya…" Words just couldn't seem to come out from Yuki's mouth, except Hibari's name.

*drip*

Yuki felt something soaking at the back of Hibari's school uniform. She lifted up her hand saw crimson blood. She was totally in shocked of what's happening at this moment. Everything just went blank in Yuki's mind. Hibari slowly collapsed down to the ground, pulling Yuki along.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted, running towards them. "Teme! This is…" Gokudera couldn't finish his sentence after seeing that, following behind Tsuna. Reborn sensed something wrong, "Tsuna! Don't go near her!"

Too late, Reborn…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yuki screamed. A forceful snow storm suddenly formed around Yuki, no, should be release from Yuki, it repelled Tsuna and Gokudera who tried to get close them. The snow storm started to freeze the surrounding, as it got bigger, as if creating a barrier in between them and outside. Yuki's blue eyes turned completely white, seems like she had lost control of her inner power.

"Reborn! What is that?" Tsuna shouted while trying to balance himself with the support of the wall.

"That's Yuki's power… she has unknowingly released it." Reborn answered.

"Teme! We got to stop her, or else she's going to freeze us all too!" Gokudera pointed out a very serious thing. But none of them could get near her, the only nearest one to her was out of conscious.

*Bang!*

A shotgun from somewhere was heard and was shot towards Yuki. The snow storm faded off after that. Slowly, everything has cleared; they found both Yuki and Hibari collapsed on the puddle of Hibari's blood.

"That should stop her for the time being, kora."

"Colonello!" Tsuna called out to him. "Teme! Why did you shoot her? And what's the thing you shoot?" Gokudera actually was still in shocked seeing such scene.

"That was Colonello's Paralyze bullet. She will be awake in a few minutes." Another person entered to the scene, he kneeled down beside the couple, "... he's just unconscious due to loss of blood."

"Dino-san, why are you here?" Tsuna questioned, while approaching to the rest.

"It was Reborn's idea to bring Dino here, kora." Colonello approached to Yuki. As if it's a cue, Reborn explained what he knew,

_Flashback (Reborn POV)  
><em>_I was at home, until Colonello came. "Reborn, kora, did you see Yuki or Tsuna?" I answered, "Nope, Tsuna has not returned, from school. He was going out with Yamamoto and gang. They should be coming back soon."_

"_Alright, kora, if you see Yuki's back with Tsuna, inform me. Bye." As Colonello left Tsuna's house, Reborn stopped him. "Colonello, something is not right. Go bring Dino here and find me." _

_Colonello was confused. "I have a bad instinct. Something might happen to Tsuna." Reborn spoke with a serious tone. Without a second word, Colonello flew off with Falcon, to find Dino. And I went to find you guys._

And that explained Colonello and Dino's arrival.

"However, apart for the bad instinct, I have no idea who did this." Reborn mumbled to himself. Both Tsuna and Gokudera were still in shocked, after all these sudden attacks.

"Kyo…ya" Yuki woke up from the Paralyze bullet. "KYOYA!" Seeing Hibari's unconscious form, tears started to escape from her eyes.

"Yabai! Yuki, don't lose your control…" Tsuna and the other started to feel cold air, coming from Yuki. "Control it you stupid woman!" Gokudera said harshly.

"Yuki," Yuki's head was turned by a pair of hand, "Look at me, kora. Calm down now. He needs you, so do not lose your mind." Yuki lessen her sniffing after hearing what Colonello has said. Both Tsuna and Gokudera felt relieved.

Reborn suddenly spoke, "We better hurry up and get Hibari to the hospital."

"Yeah, I will bring him there." Dino replied. "Tsuna, Gokudera, you two can head back home. We will take care from here."

"But…" Tsuna was too worried to leave them alone.

"Tsuna, let them go." Reborn interrupted, "from what the mystery guy said, his main target might be you and Yuki. It will be good for now, if you two separate. Now the most important thing is to get Hibari treat, we can't afford to lose him in such situation."

Tsuna hesitated for a moment, "I understand. Jaa, Dino-san, Colonello, please take care of them."

"No problem." Dino slowly carried Hibari up to his shoulder, while Yuki was pulled up by Colonello. Both group separated their way to their destination.

In the Hospital

Yuki was in a resting ward with Colonello by her side, where else Hibari was in the emergency room due to lose of blood, he required some blood transferring. Dino was outside the emergency room, waiting for the operation.

"Why? Why is this all happening on me? Why did Kyoya block that knife for me?" Yuki started sobbing again.

"Yuki…" Colonello was being cut off by the door opening. It was Dino who entered the room, looking a bit lost.

"Dino-san! How's Kyoya? Is he fine? Does he need more blood? I can give him mine." Yuki questioned at one go, captured Dino's attention.

"Ah... He's fine, don't worry. He's now resting at the other ward. Once he's awake, he will be fine." Dino answered, but hesitated. Colonello sensed something was not right with Dino, with regarding of Hibari. He turned to Yuki, "It's late, get some sleep, kora. It's not good to disturb him when he just had his operation. We will go find Hibari tomorrow." Yuki's trying to convince herself too, and she nodded to Colonello. Soon after she fell asleep, both Dino and Colonello went out. After the door shut, the body on the bed shifted.

"Kyoya, please be safe..." Yuki clutched the dove pendant tightly close to her heart, and finally she fell asleep.

Outside Yuki's ward, Dino and Colonello proceed to the direction of Hibari's room and they found Sharmal, a doctor of Mafia, indirectly related with Gokudera, just came out from Hibari's ward.

"Sharmal, how's his condition now?" Dino was the first to speak.

"I'm seriously breaking all my rules of 'treat females only'." Dr Sharmal started nagging with his so-called rules and regulations, and then turned serious to Dino and Colonello. "His condition is stable... for now. He got to constantly jab with my trident antidote. Or else…"

"What do you mean by that? Kora." From what Dr Sharmal, Colonello could guess it's not a good situation now, which Dino did not explain earlier.

Dino explained Hibari's condition to Colonello, "After the doctor had transferred the blood to Kyoya, his immune system suddenly dropped. They couldn't find the source, and so, I called Sharmal here. He said it was the poison from the knife that is bringing Kyoya's system down."

"Other than the trident, I don't know what can cure him. And my trident can only freeze the poison temporary. Once the antidote, is gone, the poison will take effect and if it were to leave it unattended, he is in deep trouble, which is why he must take the antidote constantly. Maybe until we find a cure." Dr Sharmal continued the explanation.

"That is ridiculous, kora!" Colonello couldn't believe what they said a minute ago. "Do not let Yuki knows about it. I won't let you off if she knows about it! Kora." With that, Colonello walked away from Dino and Sharmal, back to Yuki's ward.

"Seriously, Yuki is so lucky. Not only had she got Hibari… but Colonello too. How I wish I was one of them!" Dr Sharmal was in his own fantasy again.

"Of course, Yuki is their will to live." Dino talked to his own self.

The next day  
>*knock*<p>

"Kyoya?" Yuki slowly opened the door, in case she woke Hibari up.

"hn Yuki" a response came near from the window.

"I'm glad you are awake. How are you feeling? The doctor said you can be discharge this afternoon." Yuki smiled and walked to him.

"Better… Just irritated by the bandage behind." Hibari answered with his monotone again.

*knock*

"How are you, Hibari?" A new visitor came.

"None of your business, foreign idiot." Hibari changed his tone slightly to annoying.

"Haha, that's hurt. No matter what, I was the one carried you here. A little thank you will be nice." Dino joked. Yuki giggled a bit at Dino's little joke. However, when she turned back towards Hibari, she saw blood.

"Kyoya! Your nose's bleeding!"

'shit, that must be the poison's side effect, I got to cover it up before Yuki finds out' Dino spoke in his mind, thinking of something quickly. "Yuki, don't worry, it's the side effect of recovering." Dino took a piece of tissue, passed to Hibari, and whispered to him, "I will tell you the details, for now please pretend, don't let Yuki get worry."

"hn… foreign idiot, get away from me." Taking the tissue from Dino, without saying more words, Dino took it as an agreement from Hibari's own way.

"Really? Do you feel dizzy? Do you feel like floating? Do you want to puke? Can you see me?" Yuki waved her hand frantically in front of Hibari. Hibari took his tonfas (from somewhere) and lightly hit on Yuki's head, "I will really puke if you do that again."

A soft laughter built in the ward.

After a few days – In Namimori Middle School  
>"Kyoya-san! I'm glad you are back! What happened? I heard that you are in hospital. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you. The school knew that you were in hospital; they started to turn wild, we DCC were very busy just to stop each and everyone. But don't worry, we manag…"<p>

"You talk too much, Tetsuya." Hibari stopped his DCC vice-president, with his tonfas in his hand. "Those herbivores… I'll bite them to death…" and looked down to a particular group of students.

Lunch time  
>"Itadakimasu!"<p>

Tsuna and 'family' sat under a tree behind their school backyard.

"Beef rice for lunch, EXTREME!" Ryohei announced loudly, well, as usual.  
>"Turf head! You are making no sense!" Gokudera stared at his lunch box, "WHAT IS THAT?" Everyone turned and looked at his lunch box.<br>"Hii! Isn't that Poison Cooking!" Tsuna stated the obvious.  
>"Haha, what a lovely sister you have, Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto was able to say in innocently.<p>

While they all started eating their lunch (Tsuna shared his portion with Gokudera – due to Poison Cooking food), a shadow, with a red arm band on the left arm, was approaching them, from the school.

"I'll bite you to death."

"Hi-hibari-san!" Everyone who were having lunch jumped out of the spot, away from Hibari's sudden attack.

"Teme! What's the problem with you?" Gokudera prepared his dynamites. "maa maa, we can talk it out right?" Unfortunately, someone else disagreed with Yamamoto.

"Onii-san!" Ryohei charged to Hibari with his punch, but naturally it was blocked by Hibari's tonfas. "Do not interrupt our extremely lunch!"

"Herbivores… it was you guys who told everyone that I was hospitalized." Still fighting with Ryohei, but soon, with one last hit from Hibari, Ryohei fell to the ground.

"Sempai!" Yamamoto went to Ryohei and helped him up.

"Hibari-san, stop it… well, maybe we did talk about you… but we have definitely no intention to spread the rumours! Maybe it's just someone overheard us!" Tsuna tried to explain and defend for everyone. "Weaklings, do not talk about me." Not only did Tsuna failed to stop Hibari, instead he provoked him more.

Upon charging them, Gokudera and Yamamoto prepared to fight back. Suddenly, Hibari saw a blur vision, and he collapsed to the ground with his right knee, as he couldn't balance himself with that visual.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna started worried for him because of that incident, "Hibari-san, are you alright?" he went forward to check out Hibari.

"Do not touch me." Hibari hissed at Tsuna, while lifting himself up, after the blur vision has gone in a few second.

"Hibari, your nose bleed! Are you sure you are alright?" Yamamoto saw the blood coming out from his nose and started worried too.

"That's it, Hibari." A familiar voice came in.

"Dino-san, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm here to take care of my little student, Tsuna." Dino handled a tube of trident mosquito to Hibari; Hibari reluctantly took it and walked away from the group. "Isn't that's the pervert Sharmal's trident? Why does he need it?" Gokudera immediately recognized the mosquito. Being the intelligent in the group, he felt they were suspicious.

"Well it's a long story, for now it can't be revealed… let's just say, it's a form of medicine for his injury." Dino gave as little information as he can. "Well, I got to go, enjoy your lunch." and there he went off, leaving a group of confusing boys there.

At Hibari's house  
>"neh, Colonello, I am bored." Yuki was lying around the sofa, in the living room, switching the television channels over and over again, hoping there's miracle. However, there's no answer from Colonello.<p>

"COLONELLO!" Yuki saw him reading a magazine, regarding different types of weapons, still ignoring her. 'Well, I guess once he's immersed with the things he likes, unless there's an explosion, he's in his world.' Yuki thought. 'Eh? Strange, how would I know that much about Colonello?' But Yuki shrugged her thoughts, and decided to take a nearby walk around the neighbourhood, making sure if anything happens, a shout can be heard within the range where Colonello at.

Not a while later, "where am I? Yabai, am I lost?"

Yes Yuki was lost. She has no sense of direction, which is maybe why Hibari insisted on someone must accompany her, no matter what. "Kyoya will definitely bite me to death…" Shivering at the thought of it, not wanting to taste that from him, "Colonello might be worried about me now." She continued walking to a direction from her instinct.

After walking for a few minutes more, Yuki suddenly felt someone/something was following her. She pretended knowing nothing, but quickens her pace. However, someone/something was still behind her. Yuki was irritated by whoever/whatever it was, she turned herself around. All of a sudden, she saw a shadow, seemed to be throwing something to her, and next she found herself in thick white smoke.

A strange feeling felt, Yuki waited for the smoke to disperse. Slowly, there's a figure stood in front of her, it's a different person from the shadow she saw, as this one was taller. Finally, the smoke cleared, she found herself no longer in the forest. She was in a traditional Japanese house, with simple design, nothing fanciful, and in front of her was, "Kyoya?" but an older version.

**-|End|-**

**Reviews. Thank You.  
>Writer's block. Reviews might cure.<strong>


	10. The Future Arc and Yuki's Bro

**This is the longest break in between I had for update, but I guess my updates now will be longer than before, because **_**LAZINESS**_** had caught me! **

**A/N: Special thanks to Chibari-nii for beta-ing my story. The number of words increased 4times compared to my first chapter :P **

**Warnings: **OCC but I will try to stay as close as they are, plots changed from the original anime & manga, might join up both. Slow in process!

**Replies:  
><strong>**Kuroitsubasa24: **Well, they know Hibari will survive this (lame excuse) but yeah they are calm both Dino and Colonello are professional =) Sorry if Dino is a bit OOC. Next chapter please enjoy!

**Chibari-Nii: **Once again thanks for beta-ing! Please continue review so I can get my story good for you to beta! Well some of the points I have PM-ed you about it. So ya, don't get surprised if there's a difference from your beta-ing!

**To all readers who followed and favourite/alert my story: **Thanks for the support, though reviews will be better :P I hope I don't lose any of you (even without reviews, it's ok) The story will be getting slower actually, so please stay on till the last chapter! Thank you!

_**Previously:**_

_After walking for a few minutes more, Yuki suddenly felt someone/something was following her. She pretended knowing nothing, but quickens her pace. However, someone/something was still behind her. Yuki was irritated by whoever/whatever it was, she turned herself around. All of a sudden, she saw a shadow, seemed to be throwing something to her, and next she found herself in thick white smoke. _

_A strange feeling felt, Yuki waited for the smoke to disperse. Slowly, there's a figure stood in front of her, it's a different person from the shadow she saw, as this one was taller. Finally, the smoke cleared, she found herself no longer in the forest. She was in a traditional Japanese house, with simple design, nothing fanciful, and in front of her was, "Kyoya?" but an older version._

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 9: The Future Arc and Yuki's Brother**

"K-Kyoya? But… how…?" Yuki stuttered, shocked at seeing a more mature and taller Hibari. She didn't even know where she was right now!

"Y-Yuki! Is that you?" She heard a familiar yet timid voice, and she turned to the general direction of the voice. She was shocked when she saw that it was Tsuna. He wasn't mature and older like Hibari for some reason.

"Tsuna? Why are you here? Where am I?" Yuki had a feeling that this Tsuna was the Tsuna from her generation. Before Tsuna was able to answer her questions, Yuki heard Hibari whisper, "…Sayonara."

"Huh? What did you say?" She couldn't hear the word that he had whispered, and turned around to look straight at him. She hears the door open.

"Tetsuya," Hibari acknowledged. She frowned when Hibari ignored her question. She heard a gasp as she turned around to face the person who had entered the room.

"Yuki-san? You've arrived as well?" he asked, but seeing Yuki's confused face, he quickly added on, "I am Kusakabe Tetsuya. I was Hibari's second in command for the Disciplinary Committee in the past. I am not sure if we have met yet in the past, however." Yuki nodded, still unsure of her surroundings and what exactly was happening.

"Hello Kusakabe-san," Yuki greeted.

Hibari suddenly spoke up, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-hai, Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Bring her to Lal Mirch and explain our situation to her," he commanded. Tsuna nodded, and motioned for Yuki to follow. She glanced at Hibari for a moment before stepping over to Tsuna. "Tetsuya, accompany them and report to me after everything has been sorted out."

Kusakabe nodded at Hibari's orders and Hibari exited to another room. The atmosphere was awkward and tense after Hibari left. Yuki was still utterly confused and Tsuna looked stressed. No one spoke for a few minutes until Kusakabe piped up, "Let's find Lal Mirch, shall we?" They nodded meekly in response and exited the room.

She followed both of them since they seemed to know where they were going. She noted the difference between hallways when it switched from a traditional Japanese hallway to a less comforting hallway. It didn't remind her of a house like Hibari's did. They eventually stopped at a door, and Kusakabe gave Yuki a reassuring smile.

The door slide open and revealed several familiar faces and a few unfamiliar faces. "Hahi! Yuki-chan! You're here too?" Haru exclaimed. Yuki smiled happily; glad to see her friends.

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan!" Yuki greeted. She couldn't help but run to them and give them a hug. After she had mysteriously appeared in this strange world, Yuki couldn't help but feel scared, but now that she saw Tsuna and her friends, she's glad that she's not alone in this weird world after all.

"Yuki," Tsuna interrupted, "Before I explain everything, let me introduce you to everyone." He motioned to a group of people. "This is Fuuta, Bianchi, Lal Mirch, Lambo, and I-Pin. Lambo and I-Pin came from the past with us, and Fuuta, Bianchi, and Lal Mirch are from the future," he explained. "We are nine years and ten months into the future."

"Nine years and ten months into the future? So... is that Kyoya nine years and ten months later?" she asked, trying to clear her confusion. This was very big news. **(A/N: In short, I will name them as TYL whoever they are)**

Tsuna simply nodded and continued, "I was already here 3 days ago, then Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Lambo and I-pin were transported here as well. And now you're here too. For some reason, we were all brought here one by one to the future."

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are here too? Where are they?" she asked, noticing that both of them were not here.

"Yamamoto-nii and Gokudera-nii are currently resting in the medical room. They were attacked by Millefiore just now." Fuuta answered. He had a light brown hair and warm brown eyes that showed kindness in them.

The woman named Bianchi spoke up, "Haru, Kyoko, please check on both of them. I think it's time to change their bandages." They nodded hesitantly; however, they knew that they needed to talk in private. "Please take Lambo and I-Pin with you as well. They can get rowdy and we do not need that in this room."

"Okay," Kyoko and Haru agreed. Kusakabe excused himself as well, telling them that he had to go report to Hibari. They ushered Lambo and I-Pin along, promising both of them that they would get candy if they complied.

"Hahaha! Lambo-san is getting candy and will steal everyone else's as well!" The cow infant yelled as he exited the room. "Lambo! Don't be bad! You must share!" I-Pin scolded as she ran after Lambo. Kyoko and Haru sent us a smile and walked out of the room. When the door closed, everyone turned to look at Yuki.

"Yuki," a woman with blue hair and several scars across her face said. Tsuna said her name was Lal Mirch.

"Yes?" Yuki turned to her.

"Here, this is your Snow Ring. Colonello and the other arcobalenos had protected it. Keep it safe," she said. She handed Yuki a ring, and Yuki looked at it closely. She saw that it had a single snowflake on the ring and it was shaped like a shield.

"Thank you," she said.

"Eh? Why isn't the Snow Ring not destroyed? I thought you said the future me destroyed all the Vongola rings?" Yuki frowned. What was he talking about? Why wasn't anyone telling her anything?

Bianchi answered, "The Snow Ring was missing. No one knew where it was when you had decided to destroy the Vongola rings. The acrobalenos found it before..." Her breath hitched. "Before they were sacrificed."

A clattering sound was heard; Yuki had dropped the ring onto the floor from the news. "S-Sacrificed? Did C-Colonello..." She couldn't believe what she heard. She met eyes with Lal, hoping what Bianchi said was false. Lal gave a small frown and nodded, confirming the fact that he had died. "But why? Why did Colonello sacrificed his life for my ring?" Yuki trembled, not believing he would do that for her. What did Colonello mean to her?

"Yuki," Lal spoke, sympathy in her eyes, "you didn't get your memory back, did you?" Yuki shook her head, not using words since she was still in shock. Lal Mirch sighed. "No wonder. You don't have a clue to what Colonello means to you."

Tsuna frowned. He was confused, like Yuki. What were they talking about? She raised her eyebrow, an indication that she had heard Lal.

Lal held out a bullet and showed it to Yuki. It wasn't even that big, it was only the size of a memory card. It was a dark blue in colour and it shined in her hand. "This is a memory bullet. The future you had received your memories and duplicated your memories and placed it in this bullet." More to herself, she muttered, "You must've known you would have gone to the future without a clue about your memories."

"So what will you do with the bullet?" Yuki asked.

"Shoot it at you, of course. This is the only way for you to get your memory back." Without another word, she took out a gun and placed the bullet inside. She pointed it at Yuki's head and pulled the trigger.

"Lal!" Tsuna yelled in shock. "What are you doing? This is not the time!" he yelled as he caught Yuki from falling. He placed her down gently to the ground. Lal scoffed, and she sat down, all of them waiting anxiously for her to awake.

"I hope this works," Bianchi muttered.

_Parts of Yuki's Memory (Yuki's POV)_

"_Mama? Papa? Where are you? Don't leave me alone!" I was three years old again. I ran out of the house, and ran into the forest, trying my best to find my parents._

_After hours, or minutes; I couldn't tell, my feet were bleeding and blistered from running without any shoes. My hands were scratched from falling too much. "Where are you? Papa, Mama…" I called out for them. "Onii-chan, I'm scared," I wailed. I dropped to my knees and I cried. No one was here for me._

_/_

"_Who are you? Why are you hiding behind my mother's grave?" A little boy who looked slightly older than me was standing in front of the grave I was hiding behind._

_I whimpered, "I have no home! I don't have a mother and father. This grave protected me from the bad people. Please don't chase me away!" I begged the boy, hoping he would let me stay._

_/_

"_Is she the new girl who the Ninth has adopted?" I heard maids gossiping outside my room, not doing their work. I focused on my hands._

_"Xanxus alone is tedious to take care. I hope this girl won't be that difficult." The other maid had said._

'_Xanxus? Is he my brother?' __I thought. I haven't seen this boy at all, and I hopped off of my bed in hopes of finding him in this huge mansion._

_/_

"_VOIII! LITTLE GIRL! What are you doing here again?" That's Squalo for you. I always come and visit the Varia, which consisted of Xanxus, Squalo and Lussuria. I visited them whenever Kyoya was busy. _

_However I kept it a secret to him whenever I visited, because I knew he hated crowds, and therefore would not like to visit them with me. I just couldn't help going there, because I was lonely whenever Kyoya was not around. Xanxus-nii would always welcome me, even though they were always talking about how much I had annoyed them._

_/_

"_Yuki," Grandpa said, "I found this photo when I found you. I guess you didn't know it was with you all along." He passed me an old photo that was faded away with time. It was a picture of me when I was about one or two years old and a boy who was about 4-5 years older than me. The boy was sitting beside me, and he had the same yellow hair, and bright blue eyes just like me. I looked at Grandpa, waiting for an answer._

_"Who is he?" I asked._

_"I assume he is your brother. Your real brother." I felt tears building up in my eyes. Why did Grandpa not tell me about this until now? As if he knew what I was thinking, he answered, "I am sorry for keeping the photo from you. I wanted to wait until you were older and until we had found him. I didn't want you to run off and try to find him. Please, forgive me for hiding this from you."_

_I smile at him, overlooking the fact that he had hid this from me. He had found my brother for me. "I forgive you Grandpa. Now, please, let me see him."_

_"He is in the guest room," he replied. Not wanting to waste any time, I rushed to the guest room, leaving Grandpa in his room. I opened the door gingerly, and peeked inside. I saw the boy from the photo, except he looked older now, but he still had that blond hair and bright blue eyes."O-Onii-chan?" I asked._

_"Yu…?" he asked, as he stood up, but couldn't finish his word. I opened the door wide and rushed inside, glad that he remembered me, even though I didn't remember him. I rushed to him, and gave him a hug which he returned._

_/_

_"You know, the best food on Earth is mayonnaise," my brother announced. "It's delicious!"_

_"What kind of food is that?" I disagreed. "That is definitely not the best food on Earth."_

_/_

"_Onii-chan! What happened to you? Why did you do this?" Four years after I found my brother, he stood before me, several feet smaller than what he was before. I couldn't believe what I saw._

_"I'm sorry, Yuki. This is my decision," Onii-chan told me, "this is what you will give up for the one that you love, even your own life, kora."_

Back to the Future Arc (normal POV)

"Onii-chan…" Yuki muttered.

"Yuki! You're awake!" Tsuna yelled. He was glad that she was fine, and wasn't hurt, but for some reason, she was crying. "Y-Yuki? Are you alright?"

"Onii-chan… onii-chan…" she sniffed, crying into Tsuna's chest. Lal knew that Yuki had finally remembered everything, and she was mourning for her brother. She patted her on her back; her way of showing concern and sympathy.

"Yuki…" Tsuna said, "Why is she crying? Who's her onii-chan?" Tsuna looked at Lal and Bianchi. He was lost at what he should do with a girl who was crying into his shirt which was beginning to get soaked.

"The onii-chan that she is referring to is Colonello, her biological brother." Reborn answered sadly, who just entered the room. He lowered his head, dearly missing his friend, even though he wouldn't admit it. He could figure out that Yuki had finally received her memories.

"Eh? Colonello and Yuki a-are siblings?" Tsuna asked, not prepared to hear this unexpected information from Reborn. He looked at Yuki more carefully, finally noticing that they both had the same hair color and the same eye color.

"But only Colonello has an Italian name. Yuki is a Japanese name, though," he said, unconvinced.

"My real name isn't Yuki." she said, finally stop crying, however, she still hiccupped here and there. "My real name is-"

The door suddenly opened, revealing the future TYL Hibari. Everyone looks at him. "Kyoya," Yuki said softly. TYL Hibari walked towards her, noticing her tear stained face. He extended a hand to her, and she grabbed it silently. TYL Hibari led her out of the room; most likely taking her back to his side of the base.

"S-So what's her real name?" Tsuna asked, unsatisfied that he hadn't gotten an answer.

"My work is done, now it is up to him," she muttered under her breath. "Sawada!" she yelled, quickly changing the subject and the tense atmosphere.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna said, stunned by the sudden change in mood.

"Get ready for training. I will be in the training room," she said. She gave a smirk. "Let's see if you can survive my Spartan training." Tsuna trembled when she said 'Spartan training'. She left the room, and Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"It must have been hard for her to tell Yuki the truth, but that's what the future Yuki had wanted. She wanted Lal to bring her memories back just like before," Bianchi said. Reborn nodded.

"Let's not waste any more time, Tsuna," Reborn said, changing the topic. "Get to the training room."

"Hai, I understand," he responded, heading out of the room, forgetting about the unanswered question he had.

In TYL Hibari's Room

Yuki sat on the edge of TYL Hibari's bed, while TYL Hibari handed her a glass of water. She was still shaken up over mourning her brother's death. "Who did it?" she asked, not willing to take a 'no' for an answer.

"We're still investigating it," he said in an impassive voice.

"Kyoya," she asked, "who do YOU think did it?" she asked, wanting to know TYL Hibari's opinion.

"The mystery man who attacked you in the past," he replied.

"What? Is he still attacking me in the future? Why? What does he want? What did I do in the future?" Yuki asked, surprised that that was who TYL Hibari thought killed her brother. TYL Hibari pulled her into a hug, knowing that she was still unbelieving of his death.

"No matter who you blame, he is still dead. It is their fate. All you can do is get revenge and avenge his death," he replied. She didn't answer, so he continued, "We have five days left to train Tsuna and the others. Practically four days."

"Even me?" she asked.

"Yes, even you," he replied. Hibari spent the whole night explaining their situation in a way that she could understand. He explained about the battle they were going to have, the new way of attacking with the use of the box weapons and the rings, and everything else she needed to know.

The next day (Day 2)

Yuki walked into the kitchen, and a voice broke into her thoughts. "Yuki-chan!" Yuki looked up to see Kyoko and Haru.

"Good morning, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan." She had met Tsuna earlier and was told not to bring up the upcoming battle to them. She reassured Tsuna, saying how she would've liked to keep them oblivious about the Vongola and the battle anyway.

"Yuki-chan, Tsuna-kun said that you were feeling not well yesterday and you were in Hibari's room. Is everything alright?" Kyoko asked with concern.

"Did that cold-hearted Hibari do anything to you?" Haru asked. There were weird thoughts and images floating around in Haru's mind.

"Kyoya didn't do anything to me, haha," she reassured, amused by Haru's reaction. "I won't say everything is fine for now, but I'm sure I will go through this okay, because I have all of you."

Haru held up Yuki's both hands with Kyoko's, and said, "You know, Yuki-chan, it was you, the Yuki-chan in the future, that brought us here safely when we just arrived. We are the ones who are glad that Yuki-chan is here with us." Tears welled up on all three girls.

"Haha, what are we missing here?" Someone said, as he interrupted their moment.

"Eh? W-Why are you all crying? Did something happen?" Someone else interrupted as well.

"Tsuna-san, you ruined our girls' moment!" Haru pouted.

"Haha, sorry about it, but we came to tell Kyoko something," Yamamoto explained.

"Me? What is it, Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko asked, wondering what he was going to say. Before anyone could answer her, the door slammed open.

"I'M BACK TO THE EXTREME!" the person yelled.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko said happily. She ran forward to him and hugged him, which he returned nervously. "Ky-Kyoko! W-Why are you here?" he asked. He seemed to be the future brother of Kyoko as he looked to Yamamoto and Tsuna for an answer. He looked appalled at the thought that someone had brought his younger sister into this as well.

Tsuna whispered to him, "She came here with us."

"Ryohei-san," Yuki said, catching TYL Ryohei's attention.

"Yuki! No, you are the Yuki from the extreme past, right?" Yuki nodded her head at TYL Ryohei's question.

"Ryohei-san, you are Onii-chan's discipline, aren't you?" Yuki asked, full of questions in her mind. TYL Ryohei simply nodded, and she continued, "Do you know who killed my brother? Have you found that murderer? Did Onii-chan say anything? Anything to me? What was his last word?" Yuki couldn't control herself as she spilled out all of her emotions into her questions.

The others looked at both Yuki and TYL Ryohei, worried. TYL Ryohei just kept silent, knowing that if he told her, Yuki might not be able to take it. He shifted his eyes elsewhere. On the other hand, Yuki stared at Ryohei with determination, hoping to know something about her brother.

The silence in the room was pitiful, until Kyoko held TYL Ryohei's hand and said, "Onii-chan, I know that if something happened to you, I will want to know everything. I can understand how Yuki-chan feels right now, so please, tell her everything."

TYL Ryohei sighed, defeated when his sister pleaded. He turned, and looked into Yuki's eyes, "Yuki, as what the future Yuki expects, she knew that you would ask me that, which is why she passed this key to me." TYL Ryohei showed a silver key with a craved letter 'C' to Yuki and continued, "All that Master had said to me before he left for the battle was, '_Please look after Yuki like your own sister, for me'_. That was the last word I heard from him. When I went to the battle field, I found them, but none of them was alive. And not to say that the battle field was EXTREMELY UNBEARABLE TO SEE! This key is the only thing I found from Master and I passed it to the future Yuki. She told me that Master had left a letter for her and that this key belongs to you too, because you are Yuki, Master's sister. So-" Without letting TYL Ryohei end his sentence, Yuki grabbed the key from him and ran away from the scene.

TYL Ryohei sighed again, pitying Yuki for knowing such things. He was thinking if it was the right thing to do, to tell her about this, but his sister interrupted his train of thought, "Thank you, onii-chan, but I'm glad you are here." Kyoko gave her brother a little small hug, silently telling him it was the right thing to do.

"Hahi! Will Yuki-chan be alright? Letting her run off like that- isn't dangerous outside?" Haru asked Kyoko, worried.

"Don't worry about Yuki, she just went to Hibari's base." A female answered from the door and continued, "Chrome's condition is now stabled, but we still need to look out for her."

"Eh? Bianchi, you have found Chrome? Does that mean Chrome was also transported here?" Tsuna yelled, shocked at the information of their newly found guardian.

"Oh crap! I EXTREMELY forgot about her!" Everyone gave him a look of disbelief.

In TYL Hibari's secret quarter

'_Where is the drawer that's unlocked by this key?'_ Yuki thought. She first went into TYL Hibari's room, but left right away, thinking that there wasn't any cabinet with a lock in his room. Next, she went to her guest room, where there was only one drawer, however it failed to open.

'_Am I stupid? Even I myself won't put an important letter to some guest room.' _She mentally slapped herself. Continuing with her search, she went in each room that was located along the corridor. Sadly, with her luck, none had opened to the key.

Finally the last room, she was in the last room. '_Please be in here,_' she prayed thoughtfully. Yuki slowly turned the door knob, carefully not to make any noise. She reached out for the light switch and flipped it on. The room was lit up, showing the interior design.

'_This room doesn't look like a guest room,' _she thought. She went around searching for any drawer or cabinet that was attached with a lock. After a long search and trying out the key on every lock she found, Yuki gave up. She dropped down on the floor at the corner of the room and sighed loudly, "I should have asked Ryohei-san where the thing is, instead of finding it on my own. Why am I so stupid?" Yuki, who was defeated from searching, she leaned down on the wall.

However, luck will come once in a while, if you try hard enough. She heard a sound came from the wall behind her when she leaned on it. She turned around, facing a 'C' mark on the wall. She lifted her hand and knocked on the wall.

It was a hollow sound. It had sounded like a false wall. She found a tiny crack line that formed a rectangle. With a bit of excitement, this might have been the thing she was looking for. Yuki pulled out the piece of wall out; a safety box-like thing was behind it. Yuki lifted the key, and slowly put it in. She was now nervous, what if this was the wrong one again? She was going to be very disappointed if it was the wrong one. But what if this was it? If the letter that was left behind for her was in it, how she will face it? She gulped one last time, and she twisted the key.

It made a clicking noise, and she opened it. A letter was nicely put in the middle, and she took it out slowly. She heard the door open with a creak. '_Shit!'_ She thought.

"Who's there?" She turned around to see a tall man entering the room.

**-|to be continue…|-**

**Reviews please.**


	11. New Comer, the Letter and FOOD!

**Back! Enjoy!**

**A/N: Special thanks to Chibari-nii for beta-ing my story.**

**Warnings**:OCC but I will try to stay as close as they are, plots changed from the original anime & manga, might join up both. Slow in process! I added some extra scenes, hope is not too boring.

**Replies:**

**xXanimereaderfanXx:** You really felt it's suspenseful enough? I'm so glad! But 'scary'? At which part do you think is scary?

**kuroitsubasa24**: Yes! I planned that =D Is it shocking?

**Chibari-Nii:** Thanks for beta-ing for me! I hope this chapter is good too! Thanks for reviewing too!

**I Know I'm a Dreamer:** Sorry if I took so long! Cos I'm aiming for long chapter! I prefer the Seiyuu covered for Funny Sunny Day (by Squalo, Bel and Lussuria~)

**Disclaimer:I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR, except my OC.**

_**Previously:**_

_It was a hollow sound. It had sounded like a false wall. She found a tiny crack line that formed a rectangle. With a bit of excitement, this might have been the thing she was looking for. Yuki pulled out the piece of wall out; a safety box-like thing was behind it. Yuki lifted the key, and slowly put it in. She was now nervous, what if this was the wrong one again? She was going to be very disappointed if it was the wrong one. But what if this was it? If the letter that was left behind for her was in it, how she will face it? She gulped one last time, and she twisted the key._

_It made a clicking noise, and she opened it. A letter was nicely put in the middle, and she took it out slowly. She heard the door open with a creak. '__Shit!'__ She thought._

_"Who's there?" She turned around to see a tall man entering the room._

**-|Start|-**

**Chapter 10: New Comer, the Letter and FOOD!**

Day 2, afternoon

"Well, who is this beautiful lady doing in this room?" a deep voice said.

Yuki turned around; startled, and looked at the door. She saw a man with blue-ish purple hair with a long ponytail. He wore a long black trench coat and a white shirt underneath with a black tie. He donned a large trident on his back. The most stunning feature was his eyes. One of them was blue and the other was red with a Chinese character in it.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, trembling as she looked into the stranger's eyes.

"Is this the young Yuki?" he asked, grinning.

"Who are you?" Yuki repeated with confidence.

"You're still the same, aren't you?" The man's red eye changed into a different Chinese character and with a flick of his hand, the letter Yuki was holding suddenly burst into flames. The yellow and red flames licked at her hand, and she dropped the letter onto the ground.

"Onii-chan... My onii-chan's letter...!" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she stared at the letter which was beginning to become ashes as the flames grew larger. "Why...? WHY DID YOU BURN HIS LAST LETTER THAT WAS WRITTEN FOR ME?"

The loss of her brother was already unbearable, but for this man to burn the only thing that was her only connection to her brother made her angry. The fact that he did it without any remorse made it worse. She felt her chest tighten as she clenched her fists.

The room began to freeze over quickly. Ice was covering every piece of furniture inside the room. Wind was blowing viciously around Yuki as an evil force overtook Yuki. Her eyes slowly turned white; she was giving in to the power inside her. Yuki lost control; the letter still burning in the place where she had dropped it.

'_So this is the power she has before she managed to control it'_, the man thought as he smirked; slightly impressed that he managed to see the raw power. He was too engrossed with the situation to notice that someone was coming. Suddenly, a tonfa was pressed against his neck from behind.

"Get out before I bite you to death," TYL Hibari spoke impassively. He spoke without mercy; the anger for the man was overwhelming.

"Kufufufu... This was quite interesting," he said as he turned away and walked out of the room. TYL Hibari glared at him, grabbing him by the ponytail.

"Stop the illusion, Mukuro Rokudo," he warned. "I don't like to repeat myself."

"My, oh my," the man named Mukuro said, "this had suddenly gotten slightly more interesting." With that, he stopped the illusion and disappeared. TYL Hibari walked towards Yuki; somehow unaffected by her raging power. Gently, he held her face with his right hand.

"Yuki," he said, "look. It's right here." He picked up the letter from the ground with his left hand and held it to her face, which was unharmed. "Calm down."

Upon hearing her childhood friend's voice, her power eventually started to be withdrawn and the room started to melt, and the wind died down. Her eyes turned back to her normal colour, and she stared at the letter, as if unsure whether or not that that letter was real. She slowly took it from his hand and clutched it to her chest, afraid that it would burst into flames again.

"When the letter burst into flames, it was an illusion. No actual harm was done to the letter," he explained in a surprisingly gentle voice. He ensured her that the letter was safe and no harm came to it. He looked around the room before saying, "This used to be that shorty's room."

'_Shorty?'_ She thought. It suddenly clicked when she realized he was referring to Colonello. She figured that they met when Colonello was already an arcobaleno. Yuki looked at him, her eyes urging him to continue.

"When the battle started, he was very worried about your future self's well-being. He wanted to bring you back to Italy; where you would be safe. However, since you are the Snow Guardian of Vongola, you couldn't leave. You had a duty to fulfil. So he decided to stay here so he could watch over you; this was the room he had stayed in." Yuki looked around the room and decided that this room did look like her brother decorated this room. She tried to imagine him living here with her, and she drifted off thinking about that.

She snapped out of it when she remembered his letter. "The letter!" she said. A small and almost inaudible sound was heard beside her. She could have sworn that TYL Hibari just chuckled. She smiled at him as she longed to smile because she had forgotten ever since she came here. Hearing him laugh reminded her. TYL Hibari flushed a bit because of her smile.

He stood up, wanting to give her privacy as she read the letter. He watched as she got up and walked over to the bed and sat on it. Hibari headed towards the door when a voice stopped him. "Matte... please, Kyoya, stay with me." He leaned against the door, indicated that he would be staying. She took a large breath before opening the letter.

_To my one and only beloved sister,_

_Kora, I'm sure you know why you are reading this letter. Yes, I have failed to survive. I have lost the battle. I am sorry that I have left you alone._

_As my sister, asking you to not get revenge for me is out of question, kora. But do me a favor, Yuki, do not get revenge alone. Bring someone with you to help at least, Hibari or Ryohei, or anyone from Vongola or someone who is on our side. Do not fight alone. Please._

_As for me, I have a little request. Please help me take care of Lal. I'm sure you know why. Lal is the first person I met after being abandoned by our parents, just like you and Hibari. She was the one who helped me pull through my hardships. Thanks to her, I was able to find you.. Kora, so treat her as your sister, like how you treat me as your brother._

_As for our parents, there's something I need to let you know. I found out that our parents had committed suicide after abandoning you, kora. Apparently, they were greatly involved with the mafia, from the South, and they owed a lot of money. That was why they had sold me to Comsubin and paid off their debt on that day. However, that did not solve anything, because they had started to suffer from hallucinations. They kept having hallucinations of them being chased by the mafia, even though their debt was paid off. They couldn't take it anymore and abandoned you. Soon after, they committed suicide by jumping off the edge of a cliff._

_I have forgiven them for what they done, and as for you, it's your choice. Kora._

_There's one thing I want to remind you about, and that is your power. Until you are able to control your inner power, do not, I repeat, DO NOT use the Snow Ring, kora! And if you need to, make sure Hibari is beside you. Apparently, he is the only one I know who will not get affected by your power._

_I guess this is it, kora. I wish you can see my face instead of reading this letter, but this is the fate of an arcobaleno. Kora._

_Be strong, my dear sister._

_Colonello_

_P.S. Even though I trust Hibari, I feel that something is off about him. I don't know what is it, but it's just a feeling. I may be wrong kora._

She clutched the letter in her hand, and she felt her chest tighten up. "My parents killed themselves. Onii-chan is dead too," she sobbed. TYL Hibari didn't say anything as he watched her deal with the grief. "Kyoya," she called out, "you won't leave me, will you?"

"You and I are from different time periods. The one you should ask is my younger self. Not me from this time period," he said, avoiding the question.

"But-" she paused in mid-sentence because something had caught her attention, "Kyoya! Your nose! It's bleeding!" She rushed towards him, and he stumbled a bit in an effort to back up. He hastily wiped the blood with his hand. "Kyoya..." she started.

Seeing Yuki's worried face, he quickly interrupted her sentence, "It's nothing. It's just a relapse from the trident. I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

'_Trident? Didn't Dr. Shamal use tridents? Or something with mosquitos?'_ she thought. His name reminded her of a memory about him.

_Flashback_

_"Stay away from me, you pervert!" I yelled as I ran out of the pharmacy. I was only nine years old at the time. It was like that man had no boundaries to women when it came to age._

_"Yuki-chan!~ Come back and take your medicine!~" he sang, quickly running behind me. He held out a syringe with a clear liquid inside. I headed down several hallways that led to Grandpa's room; anything to escape that pervert. "Help me, Gramps," I begged, "that man tried to kiss me! And for some reason he has mosquitos flying around his room!"_

_"I'm just giving you medicine to prevent you from getting sick," Dr. Shamal said as he entered the room. "And those mosquitos are my Trident Mosquitos. They carry helpful diseases and deadly diseases."_

_"But do you really have to come so close to me?" I argued, glaring at him. Grandpa laughed at our bickering and placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"Alright now," he said, "stop fighting. I will come with you so Shamal won't do anythingto you." Shamal gave a scoff, as I smiled happily. I gave Grandpa a hug before glaring at Dr. Shamal._

_"Thank you, Grandpa!" I said._

End of Flashback

Someone had hit Yuki on the head, and she snapped out of her reverie. She looked to TYL Hibari, and saw that he had a blank look on his face. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. He had shut the door and was sitting on the bed with her.

Yuki shook her head, not replying to his question._ '__Is this the strange thing that Onii-chan was talking about?'_ She quickly cleared the thoughts out of her head. Someone knocked on the door, and a voice rang out.

"Kyo-san! Are you in there?"

"Yes," TYL Hibari replied. He stood up and opened the door, revealing Kusakabe. "What is it?"

"A message from Fuuta-san," he began, looking worried, "it's about Chrome-san. Sasagawa-san found her, and she is currently in the infirmary. It appears that she is in critical condition."

"Yuki," TYL Hibari called from behind him, "I need to attend to something. You may wonder around the two bases but you must not go outside." She nodded, acknowledging she understood, and he followed Kusukabe out.

'_What happened to this Hibari? He seems to keep a lot of secrets from me now. I wonder if the me from this time period knew about it.' _ Yuki shrugged at her question and felt her tummy rumble. She decided it was time for food, and headed towards the kitchen.

In the Vongola's ward

"What happened to Chrome?" Tsuna asked, panic evident in his voice. Her condition had shocked him, and he was very worried about the young mist guardian.

"She's losing her internal organs," Bianchi explained. "Something had happened to Mukuro if her fake organs disappeared."

'_Mukuro, what happened to you?'_ Tsuna thought. He was snapped out of his thinking when TYL Hibari walked into the room. His eyes roamed the room until it landed on Chrome who was on the bed, unconscious. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled, frightened. TYL Hibari was even scarier than the Hibari of their era.

"Get out," he commanded. Bianchi and Tsuna stood there, confused. Kusakabe stepped in, and sent them an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but could you two leave the room? Kyo-san hates crowds, and he works better without them."

"But Chrome... she's in danger! We just can't leave-!" Bianchi argued.

"Do not worry," Kusakabe interrupted. "Kyo-san knows what he's doing, so just leave all the work to him. After he is done, I will inform you immediately of her condition, Bianchi-san."

Bianchi looked reluctant, but nodded her agreement. She tugged Tsuna out of the room and left Kusakabe and TYL Hibari alone in the room with Chrome. However, just before Tsuna had left the room, his hyper intuition had told him there was someone else in the room with them. Tsuna sighed; Hibari wouldn't like any interruptions and decided not to tell him.

"Kufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi is still green, but his intuition is getting better. He might just find me one day," the man said. He appeared in the room, standing behind TYL Hibari. Hibari ignored Mukuro's comment and the urge to bite him to death, since a girl was on the verge of death. He walked towards her, and lifted her head in one hand, and her hand in his other.

"Use the Mist Ring," he commanded, "use the ring and make your own organs." Chrome managed to hear what he said, and using some of the cloud flames, she converted it to mist flames and created her own organs. They returned one by one, and her breathing was stable.

"I must thank you again, Hibari Kyoya," TYL Mukuro said, "for saving my dear little Chrome. Kufufufu..."

"Just keep quiet to the end of everything," he reminded.

"What if the younger you went out of the rules?"

"Then that is the time when our deal executes your exchange for freedom," TYL Hibari said.

"Kufufufu... A risky deal I have with you," Mukuro said, smirking.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome whispered. Their attention was turned to the voice. TYL Hibari was impassive, but Mukuro was pleasantly pleased that she was quickly recovering. "Is that you?"

Mukuro walked over to Chrome, and stroked her cheek. "My dear Chrome," he said, "you have suffered a lot, it seems. Do not worry, my dear Chrome. Anyway, please keep it a secret from the others that I was here. I must leave, but I will come back when it's time."

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome fell back asleep, her chest rising up and down. Shortly afterward, Hibari and Kusakabe left the infirmary, while Mukuro disappeared. Tsuna and Bianchi were anxiously waiting outside, and Kusakabe informed them that Chrome was alright.

In the Kitchen/Dining area

"Food!~ Food!~ Oh, where is the food?~" Yuki sang, while trying to find food in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found some ingredients- mushrooms, tomatos, cheese, and sausage. She took those ingredients and placed them on the table. She searched around some more and found the rest of the necessary ingredients to make pizza.

She wore a plain blue apron that she grabbed off a hook, and started preparing the ingredients. She smiled to herself; this was her first time making a large amount of food for the Vongola members. She remembered that she had only made food for Hibari, Colonello, and the Varia. She cooked for them separately, of course.

_Flashback_

_"Ne, Kyoya, are you hungry? What do you like to eat? Any preference?" Yuki asked, bombarding Hibari with all those questions._

_A light tap to her head with his tonfa made her squeak in response. "Why ask these questions so suddenly?"_

_Yuki pouted before answering, "The maids from Vongola keep me away from the kitchen! I want to cook something for Gramps, but even Gramp said, 'Haha, just leave those chores to the maids.' So annoying! Can I cook for you? I really want to try to cook! It seems fun!"_

_"Hn..." Hibari said, walking away. Yuki sulked at the corner, feeling rejected. "Don't you dare poison me; I will bite you to death. And clean up the mess after you're done." The sulking little girl turned into a happy girl after hearing that._

_"HAI!" With that, she ran to the kitchen._

_/_

_"Onii-chan! Hurry up and wake up! You're gonna be late, and Lal-san will beat you up until I can't recognize you!" It was one of those days/nights where Yuki had visited her brother, Colonello, and stayed over at his house. They had a dinner out the day before, so Yuki didn't have a chance to cook for Colonello._

_After a few minutes, Colonello came out from his room and sat down beside Yuki. "Itadakimasu!~" they both announced loudly. They talked about some random topics such as Levi being a jerk, Squalo's wonderful voice, Hibari's habit, and Lal's scary face._

_"Ne, Onii-chan, I made an extra breakfast, it's for Lal-san."_

_Colonello choked upon hearing Lal's name and moreover, his sister had__made__a breakfast for her. "W-Why so random, k-kora?"_

_Yuki laughed at her brother's stuttering and decided to tease him more. "Because I am trying to pull the legendary red string between you two! I know you are very grateful, so you are welcome." Yuki winked. Now, at this stage, Colonello's blush had reached the maximum level._

_"W-What are y-you saying, kora? There's no-nothing between u-us!" Isn't Colonello so cute? Yuki decided that she would stop teasing him any further. He might ignore her for a few days if she continued._

_"I think Lal-san is a nice person, even though I didn't get a chance to meet or talk to her. But you said before that it was because Lal-san, that you are where you are now, and that you are happy. So I want to thank her for looking after my brother." Yuki said it with her sincerely; even Colonello felt it, as his blush had calm down a bit.__"Of course, I won't mind if Lal-san is my sister-in-law! Ganbatte ne, Onii-chan."_

_Colonello spit out his milk after hearing that._

_/_

_"VOOIIIIII! What are you doing little girl?" Yes, here comes Squalo. She was currently living with the Varia after Hibari had left her._

_"Ohh, you're back, Squalo!" Yuki said, welcoming the loud shark._

_"VOOIIIII! That didn't answer my question! What are you doing?"_

_"Erm, making dinner? Isn't it obvious enough that I'm in the kitchen, wearing an apron?" Yuki replied._

_"I am hungry, ushishishi..." Bel said, as he walked into the kitchen normally, as if nothing_ _was supposed to be wrong seeing Yuki in the kitchen cooking._

_"Give me another minute, Bel!" Yuki cheered._

_"Yuki-chan! Do you need any help?~" said Lussuria, grinning._

_"It's alright!~ I'm almost done!~" Yuki sang happily._

_"Mou!~ What's on today's menu?" Mammon floated in to check on Yuki, to see whether or not she wasted any money on unnecessary things._

_"We're having pasta for dinner!~" Yuki replied, while placing the plates of food on the dinner table._

_"Eh? Where's Boss?" Levi asked, while strolling in. Levi had just joined the Varia and was already quickly attached to Xanxus._

_"Xanxus-nii? I will go get him!" Yuki said, while taking off her apron. She ran out of the kitchen to go find Xanxus._

_"VOOOOOOOIIII! Now tell me! Why are you all so calm? A girl is cooking!" Squalo yelled, still unable to absorb what was happening._

_"Ushishishi, simple. She has been cooking for us for the last 2 weeks since she came here," Bel stated._

_"Also, her cooking skill is splendid!~ Ohohoho!~" Lussuria praised her, and Squalo could have sworn he saw Lussuria emitting brightly coloured flowers in the background._

_"Squalo, you were gone for a mission when she came here. This is your first time trying her food. Just try it," Mammon explained._

_"VOOOII! Why didn't anyone tell me?" he said. A wine glass crashed on his head, and he turned around, furious." … Oi teme!"_

End of Flashback

"Yuki-chan? What are you doing over here?" Yuki jumped; frightened. She turned to the voice and saw her group of friends come inside.

"Oh! Tsuna and everyone! I was hungry, so I was making food…" Yuki explained, but a sound from the oven interrupted her. Squealing happily, she said, "Hooray! It's done!" She went over to the oven and grabbed the dish with oven mitts.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asked. Yuki placed two big plates of pizzas, about 16 inches each, on the dining table.

"Hahi!~ Is this pizza?" Haru guessed.

"Mmm, smells good!" Kyoko chimed in.

"Pizza! Lambo-san's favorite food is pizza!~ They are all mine! Lambo-san isn't sharing with anyone! Muahaha!" Lambo ran straight to the table and waited for Yuki to cut him a slice.

"Lambo! You must share with everyone!" I-Pin scolded.

"Yup! It is pizza. I was hungry, so I went searching around the kitchen for food and I found some ingredients and flour. Therefore, I decided to make a large amount of pizza!" Yuki explained. "Ano, do you wanna eat?" Yuki added on shyly. Seeing the large pizzas, everyone's stomach started to grumble. Naturally, since it was dinner time, everyone was hungry.

"I guess we're all hungry," Tsuna said as everyone laughed at the grumbling sound they made.

Everybody made their way to the table and took a seat. They had two tables. The first table had Yuki, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto; the second table consists of Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru.

"Itadakimasu!~" Everyone started eating the pizza. After a few minutes, they started chatting.

"Ano Tsuna, where were you guys just now? You all look worn out." Yuki asked, noting their conditions. They were talking quietly, as to not inform the girls about their predicament.

"We just finished our training! That little guy sure is strong haha! I couldn't even beat his little game!" Yamamoto shared.

"What do you know, woman?" Gokudera grunted, "We were training the whole day, and where were you? Don't forget you are one of the guardians as well, although I can protect the Tenth myself."

"I..." Yuki was speechless at his words, because it was true. They were training very hard to win this battle, yet she was here, cooking some random dinner instead of training. In fact, this was the second day, and she only had three days left to train. The question was how would she train?

"Gokudera-kun, Yuki just came here and received many... unexpected news... Plus, she's a girl; I can't let her go to this fight." Tsuna said, defending Yuki. He was still worried if she was still affected by the news of Colonello.

"Argiato, Tsuna, however, don't worry about me. It seems that Kyoya has made some kind of arrangement for me," Yuki said, smiling at him while feeling thankful for having such a nice boss.

"Hahi!" Haru yelled suddenly. "We need to save some pizza for Lal-san, and Chrome-san, and the rest!" That reminded Yuki that a lot of them weren't here, such as TYL Hibari, TYL Ryohei, Reborn, etc. After they had finished eating, the girls helped Yuki pack the leftover food for those who were absent during the dinner while the guys and Bianchi helped to clean the table and such.

Yuki had packed two separated slices of pizza in a box, when Kyoko added another place. "Onii-chan told me that he went to go find Hibari-san, so I suppose he will be with him. Please give him this slice." Yuki nodded, smiling. She turned to the rest of the group and informed them that she would be leaving now to give the food to TYL Hibari and the others. After a chorus of agreement, she left and headed to TYL Hibari's base.

At TYL Hibari's base

"So, is the set-up ready?" someone spoke.

"Hn, I don't need any traps," another stranger snorted to the first person.

"What did you say?" the first person retorted.

"Calm down you two, this is just for safety," a new person spoke. It seemed like that person was trying to convince the person who was impassive about the traps, while sounds of grunting made it seem like he was also holding someone back. "Don't worry, it is 80% set up. Another three days would be sufficient enough to complete it," he said.

'_Uh? That's Ryohei-san's voice. Kyoya and Kusakabe-san are there too. What are they talking about? Set-up? Traps?'_ Yuki was standing outside of Hibari's tradition living room. She decided to hide there instead of entering the room, so that she could find out what they are talking about, moreover, what secret exactly Hibari was hiding her about. She might find out from that conversation.

**-|End|-**

**Sorry if the ending ended badly, cos I think I did a bad ending for this chapter =(**

**Anyway! I hope to get some ideas from the readers here! Please review and suggest!**

**I need an Italian female name!**

**What kind of weapon should Yuki use?**

**This will shorter my time thinking the name and weapon, so I have more time for writing faster. Thank you in advance!**


	12. Announcement

Hello, sorry to all the readers, this is not an update but an announcement.  
>Usually announcement will sound bad… but indeed =( it is a bad announcement.<p>

Firstly, I want to apologize to all who favourite, alert, and reviewed to this fanfic or to me. I'm really sad to say that I will discontinue with this fanfic.

Of course you all have the right to know the reason behind:

-I have lost the mood to continue, in fact it's going nowhere now  
>-I wanted to re-write everything to get my mood, which is includes changing of character's nameposition/personality/relationship  
>-As I have something in my mind now, which wanted to change this whole plot<p>

If you all love this, maybe can try my new fanfic  
>-Be aware of Title might changed<br>-Plot will be similar (so for those don't like, may not want to read it again)  
>-Genre may or may not change<p>

I will rewrite it all overall, hopefully can check find it =)

You can always check my profile for update of new story. I will describe it there but not in the story summary.

Once again, thank you so much for following** "He Vows to Protect Her, Always"**  
>And also my beta-read <strong>Chibari-nii<strong> You have been a great help in past chapters. Sorry for the less contact ='(

Hope to see some familiar readers in my new story =D

_**P.S.** You may still review it so I can consider on the comments =)_  
><em>And if you are looking forward to the newly changed plot, you may let me know which are the parts that I need to make improve on the new story.<em>

Thank you, and bye

_-Lost Canvas_


End file.
